Liz's Tale
by Electra
Summary: *HP 1 rewrite* Being in the magical world is one thing...Being in there for eternity is another. Liz was framed and convicted, but she holds strong for her side. Can she ever really win?
1. ~*Chapters 1-10*~

_I don't own the Potters or really any of it. I do own Liz and a few little things but that's it. Most of this belongs to Mrs. Rowling and I bow at her great Harry Potter Books. I don't have any money so don't sue me, I'm just a girl with a story. _

__**Intro:**  
  
Liz was never an ordinary girl. She was born a half-god 2 millenniums ago when the Olympic Gods ruled the Earth. Her brother is well known throughout history but she was hidden behind the adventures..her brothers name was Hercules. She was born with a red crystal on her chest melded on looking like a red island. She had her own power from the Gods. Sure Hercules had strength but she could fly. She didn't need wings nor spells. She just flew. It was one of the funniest things in the world for her and she loved it.  
  
For the first part of her life she was taken from her family on earth by her evil stepmother Hera and given ambrosia that made her a God. But at nineteen she found her real heritage, half-god, and while transferring back to her normal state got changed into an immortal. Never to die.   
  
She fought Warlords, monsters, and thieves but nothing prepared her for what she was going to meet next....Nothing.  
  
After the Gods took their downfall she met a man. His name was Merlin. And he showed her something that would have dazzled any mortal alive. Magic. For 500 years she learned potions, charms, and creatures. No wands included. But once he died she was left empty.  
  
Years and Years later she met 4 other wizards that were making what looked like a building. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazer Slytherin. She helped them what she found out was a school and decided to join it. She had learned from Merlin's teachings how to change form so that she could look 11 again and then grow from there till 19 where she would stop. Salazer, because he was so interested by Liz being immortal and her acquaintances with Merlin, chose Liz in his House before the others.   
  
She was very powerful witch though and some feared her for it. The teachers loved her but her own house was beginning to despise her for hanging out with the other houses. All was going well though until her 5th year when she was framed, by very good evidence and "witnesses," of chaos and murder. She was expelled..but before they snapped her wand she gave it back to the shop she got it. She didn't want such magic to go to waste.   
  
Years later she came back to Hogwarts and was considered no threat without wand and having no farther "crimes." She has stayed at Hogwarts ever since. Befriending students, but still untrusted when times are bad. Especially when Voldemort came.   
  
Our story begins in her POV that October night when it all happened.......  
**  
1) A Promise to Keep~**  
  
The Potters had always been one of my favorite people to visit,   
especially in these times. Life was pretty hard. Voldemort was causing chaos   
everywhere and she was still defenseless. I could remember James' words when   
I got my letter from the Ministry.  
  
  
"They still won't let you have wand back?" he said with a disapproving   
face. "That doesn't seem rational. We need all the help we can get. But I   
guess lots of people still don't trust you."  
  
"Yeah that word was final." I had said with a low tint of depression. "I   
can never have a wand. I'll just have to do what I'm capable of. I just gotta   
remember everything Merlin ever taught me. And with a partner like you I   
can't lose."  
  
That had been so long ago though, when Voldemort had just started out.   
But times had gotten worse, so worse that even the Potters had to use the   
Secret Keeper Charm. It was a great holiday today but no one was cheering. No   
one was saying "Trick or Treat" and no one was smiling. These last years had   
been one nightmare after another and something didn't feel right. Something   
wasn't right at all.  
  
I knocked on the Potter's door and Lily answered with her one year old   
son, Harry, in her arms.   
  
"Liz, how nice to see you," even in the darkest times she had a smile to   
light the world. "Please come in. James is in the Living Room."  
  
"Thank you," she said as I came in. A sudden warmth came to me as I stood   
there in the hall. It always did. This place was so peaceful.   
  
We came into the next room with a fire burning in the back wall and a man   
sitting in a red arm chair. The man turned and smiled.  
  
"Liz. What a nice surprise," he got up and gave me a hug. I felt the   
warmth again. He had always been like my brother. I could remember all our   
adventures in Hogwarts, with that magical map, and with the others. "What   
brings you here tonight?"  
  
Before I could answer an evil cackle came from outside. A chill ran down   
my spine quicker than sound. Fear flooded all my thoughts. I didn't need to   
even guess who it was. I knew.  
  
'How could he have found out? There's no way! No way. Unless....no he   
couldn't! He wouldn't! The little rat! Oh man! Now what?! What can I do?   
There's only one thing to do.' I told myself. With a determined look on me   
face I looked at James. "Get out of here. I'll try to hold him off."  
  
"Are you nuts?! You can't. How-" I stopped him before he could say   
another word putting my hand across his mouth. He knew I couldn't do much. I   
knew I couldn't but I had to try.   
  
"Go," That's all I could say and I ran for the front door. 'I have to by   
them enough time to run. Then a memory came to her....  
  
  
"Inside everyone is a power. It's beyond anyone's control but it's there.   
It will help you when you need help the most. But only for a minute or so. No   
longer." Merlin had said one time.  
  
  
She faced Voldemort a few feet away from her.  
  
"Get out of my way, girl," he said 'girl' like it was a decease.   
  
"No!" I tried to sound strong but unfortunately it didn't turn out   
exactly like that.   
  
"Fine," he said taking out his wand. "I'll just make you leave." He   
muttered a few faint words under his breath and some sort of energy ball,   
that looked like a bunch of lightening bolts formed together, came out of his   
wand. It seemed to almost go in slow motion but I couldn't move.   
  
Something jumped inside me and took control of my body. I couldn't fight   
it and it took over. There was something familiar about it. I heard myself   
say "Leave them alone!" A sword in my hands....a sword? But I remember it   
from somewhere....somewhere....  
  
The sword countered the lightning ball but then it disappeared. And she   
had control of her body again.  
  
"Cute trick girl," he said with a snarl that she could feel to her toes.   
"Now try to block this! _Avada Kedavra!_" A green shock of lightning shock from his hand and hit me straight on covering my with pain. I fell to the ground and he past   
me. I couldn't move a muscle but I could hear...they hadn't left yet.   
  
"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Take Harry and go!" His voice wasn't   
so far away. 'He didn't run. He had stayed to back me up.'  
  
I hear James yell in pain and then Lily begging for Harry's life. She   
yelled in pain much like James and I could feel tears stream down my eyes.   
'They're gone. The boy. Now who can save him? Who can-'  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by yet another yell. Green light went over   
my eyes and then there was nothing. I moved painstakingly over to where I had   
heard the fight. As I crawled my way to the doorway I could see James' dead   
body. I didn't look much but crawled slowly over to Lily's dead body with the   
child still in her arms. Voldemort was no where. I looked at the baby   
expecting the worst.  
  
The baby was...the baby was ALIVE! He lives. I smiled and picked myself   
up to hold him. Pain surged at every movement but I didn't care. When I   
looked in the boys eyes I was in grief again as I look up to see Lily and   
James' bodies.   
  
"Lily, James," I started with tears in my eyes as the baby laid half   
asleep in my arms." I've failed you. I promised to protect you. He was just   
to powerful. Rest in peace my good friends. I promise to watch over Harry. I   
promise to be his companion to the end as I was with you. Voldemort still   
lives but barely I can feel his faint presence wondering somewhere. I vow to   
destroy him someday. Your son will live and he will be a great wizard like   
you two. I promise." I fell into a deep sleep with the baby slightly   
fidgeting in my arms.  
  
'This boy is special. This boy will save us all. This boy has the power.   
This boy is the "Boy Who Lived."  
  
**2) A Parting**  
  
I woke up looking at the stars and my friend Hagrid's face. He is the keeper of keys at Hogwarts and always a good person to talk to. Harry was still in my arms and we seemed to be flying.   
  
"Yer awake," Hagrid said happily. "I was worrin' bout yer. Yer were out fer a time."  
  
"Where are we going?" I said faintly. I was still very weak. Somehow I think I would have died if I wasn't immortal.  
  
"Ter Privet Drive on Dumbledore's orders," he said looking ahead.  
  
"Oh," I said faintly then looked at the baby. The baby I was now sworn to protect. He was asleep in a peaceful slumber with no idea of what just happened. I looked out in the sky once more and fell back to sleep.  
  
  
We suddenly stopped and I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I could hear Dumbledore speaking, "Hagrid. At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?"  
  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," I could hear Hagrid say. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."  
  
'Oh so we were on Sirius' flying motorcycle. That would explain it.' I blocked out the people until I could feel people right above me. I opened my eyes and saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. They weren't looking at me but at Harry.   
  
"Is that where-?" I could hear McGonagall say talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore told her. "He'll have that scar forever."  
  
"Can't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." I heard him say to her. Suddenly I felt his gaze on me since I got there with Hagrid. "Give him here Liz, we better get this over with."  
  
"Get what over with?" I said holding the baby's bundle a little tighter but not enough to disturb the baby. I floated off Hagrid's arms and landed on the ground lightly to face Dumbledore better.  
  
"He's giving him to his aunt and uncle," McGonagall answered with a tear in her eye. I'm not one to disobey Dumbledore. He's one of the only reasons I don't get hounded by the Ministry or the Prophet.   
  
'You've seen those Dursley's before...the last time Lily and James went. They didn't know I was watching but they're awful. How can Dumbledore?'  
  
'You have no choice,' I debated with myself. 'You've always respected Dumbledore's choices before why not now?'  
  
'Cause you care for Harry's well being.'  
  
'If you are nervous you know you can...'  
  
'Yeah that's a good idea but...'  
  
'You did it once.'  
  
'But to become a child. Growing as Harry grows. That's powerful magic.'  
  
'Dumbledore could do it. Hand over Harry and you can discuss it later.'  
  
'All right you win.'  
  
"Here you go, Dumbledore." I said gloomily "But we're going to have a talk later."  
  
"Yes, I know," Dumbledore said with his eyes shining a little.  
  
A little while went as Hagrid and the rest of us said good bye and left to our own things. It turns out Dumbledore had written a letter though I doubt it will even get to Harry. Those people won't tell him anything. I know they won't. But he'll know everything one day. In 10 years....  
  
After the other three were out of sight I looked down at Harry.   
  
"Don't worry Harry. I know those muggles will never be nice to you. But don't worry Harry you'll have a friend. You'll have a friend forever. I promise."  
  
And I left to see him soon.   
  
**3) Young Again~**  
  
I took the cup in my hands. It had been so long since I had done this.   
But I have too do it. Harry needs me. Those no good Dursley's did what I   
thought they would.   
  
I had to remember all the ingredients...hair of a baby unicorn, feather   
of a baby phoenix, fairy dust, scale of a baby dragon, etc., all these   
magical creatures were not easy to come by. It had taken her almost 3 years   
to get it all.   
  
Harry was now 4 and is about to go into to go in his next year of   
preschool. How I was going to pull all this off I didn't know how but I   
would do it.   
  
I looked at Dumbledore who was trying to go over everything he had to do.   
It shouldn't be too hard for him. He looked at me and gave a little nod.   
  
I drank the potion in her hands. It's light purple liquid flowing down my   
throat. It chilled and electrified at the same time. I began to feel light   
and weak. Dumbledore said his part; "_Smalicus Figaris_" and a red swirl formed   
around me. I was beginning to get dizzy and the floor got a lot closer.   
  
Then it all stopped and I looked down at my hands. They were tiny and I   
looked at Dumbledore who was now 4 feet taller than I was. It had worked! I   
looked in the mirror and saw a cute little girl looking back, with big   
shining eyes as red as the tiny crystal on her little chest below her neck.   
  
The crystal. I had to hide that. I'm sure no normal person has a crystal   
attached to their chest. Easy enough I guess. Merlin told me how to a long   
time ago. I put my hand over it and willed it to conceal itself. It sank   
into my chest and was out of site with no trace it was there. I smiled this   
was actually working.   
  
"You are not to tell Harry anything, you know that right?" Dumbledore   
said lightly.   
  
"Why can't I? Doesn't he need to know about his heritage?" I asked with a   
tint of anger in my voice. I had been by the house when those Dursley's had   
promised each other to not tell Harry anything and drive any magic out. I   
told Dumbledore once I had heard it. He said the same answer he gave me   
before, "Because you don't want to enrage his aunt and uncle. We need him with his relatives for the protection to work."  
  
"But he has a right to know," I knew I wasn't going to win this   
little game and would have to keep my mouth shut but I decided to try.  
  
"And his aunt and uncle have a right to raise him as they want because   
they are his protectors right now," Dumbledore said though I knew he didn't want to say it. I gave up then cause he had done so much. It took a while for us to   
convince the Ministry to even let me do this.   
  
"Let's go...grandpa." I smiled. We had decided I go to the schools as a   
child with just a grandpa. This was his last part of business to help me out.   
Then I could just make up excuses for "grandpa" not coming to parent   
meetings...It wouldn't matter much. I had money. I found gold in a mountain   
near the dragons while looking for a scale. I had more than   
enough for the school...I only had to last from Pre to 5th   
  
We apparated to the school and registered. we hardly said much to each   
other the whole time until they were out of the school.   
  
"You take care, ok Liz?" he said his eyes shining brighter than I had   
ever seen them.   
  
"I'll be back soon. I'm umm..4 I can take care of myself," I smiled   
faintly. I was going to miss him. If I wasn't watching Harry I'd be sleeping.   
I won't be in Hogwarts for 7 years. "Well, there's a forest near here. I'm   
going to sleep there. I would go to Hogwarts except I promised the Ministry I   
wouldn't do any magic this whole time."  
  
He looked at me a little worried that I was sleeping in the forest. I   
could tell he was thinking of how I was going to survive. But he knew I was   
immortal so I don't need food and drink much and I will have that at the   
school too.   
  
Harry shouldn't be hard to find. He's the only kid I know with a scar   
like lightning. I looked at Dumbledore as he walked off and disappeared in   
thin air. I was on my own now....  
  
"Harry I made a promise I intend to keep."  
  
**4) Azkaban~**  
  
School starts in a week! Here goes nothing. I have to give Harry company.   
I saw what happened last school year when he was three. Dudley made friends   
named Piers, Malcom, Gordon, and Dennis. They were mean little punks really. No   
one played with Harry that whole year. It was so depressing. I'm not going to   
let that happen this year. But before I go I have to meet Sirius....  
  
I had been to see Sirius since he was put in Azkaban. No one could stop   
me really. I knew he was innocent once they convicted him and they didn't   
even give him a trial! Of course no one listened to me. To lots of people I   
was dangerous. All these rumors had gotten out...but that was so long ago.   
So very long ago. So I get to visit Sirius once a year on August 25th. Like   
any place else I can just apparate there. I don't know why no non-apparating   
spells work on me but they don't. Even at Hogwarts....  
  
Well, no more time to waste. I closed my eyes and lifted myself an inch   
off the ground. I thought of the place I wanted to go as I turned around and   
when I finished my turn I was just in front of the main door guard of   
Azkaban. I was told not to just go right in front of Sirius' cell by the   
Minister and I followed it as promised. Even though I couldn't see the dementors face I could see an almost shock as it felt my presence. I felt weak for a moment.  
  
"Stop it," I demanded staring at it angrily. "I'm no victim of yours. Take   
me to Sirius now."  
  
The dementor made a low growl at me but then turned around towards   
Sirius' cell. Dementors pretty much hated me around there. I can communicate   
with any magical creature (something Merlin did for a fun magical experiment)   
I knew what they say and everything though they don't talk much. I've gotten   
a few in trouble, especially in the Dark Days. I could tell if they were true or not. I can fight them better than most, and have gained some respect from them. We pretty much come to the silent agreement of not messing with each others business and don't come in contact unless necessary.   
  
We came to Sirius' cell and the dementor left. As if he forgot I could   
understand what he was saying I heard him say things that won't be mentioned.   
I watched him and the other dementors leave (for they don't like being around   
me at all) and turned to Sirius who was know sitting up on his bed and   
motioned to me in. I apparated into the cell and sat on the air just a   
little off the ground facing him.   
  
"New look Liz?" He smiled has he flung part of his knotted hair out of   
his face which was covered in dirt. 'How can he still smile after all he's   
been through?' I thought though smiled back. I must have been a sight as a 4   
year old instead of 19.  
  
"Yes," I answered. "I'll be going to Harry's school in a week. I'll make   
sure none of those muggles hurt him." I stopped looking for his reaction. He   
looked Harry so much. And I saw some fire come back in his eyes. He was   
steamed when I told him before that Harry was being badly treated by his aunt and uncle. I wasn't going to dare tell him about Dudley and his gang.  
  
"How is Harry?"  
  
"He's fine. He still doesn't know about his heritage yet of course. I don't think they'll ever tell him. Dumbledore said if they don't he'll know at 11."  
  
"11?!" he said standing up. "You can't tell him? He has a right to know."  
  
I floated over to his shoulder and gently sat him down again. "Calm down   
Sirius. I know it shouldn't be this way but Dumbledore's orders. I think if I   
tell him about our world, his aunt and uncle might just throw Harry out to an orphanage. Not wanting to deal with him. I heard them swear to each other   
that they would try and take the magic out of him..."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Take it out of him? Why can't you just take him in or Dumbledore?"  
  
"You know I can't take him. Ministry already hates me....at least some do   
and Dumbledore has got to much to do. He doesn't have time to take care of a   
baby. Besides Harry needs to stay with relations. We can't chance Harry going   
to an orphanage right now. It's still not positive that Voldemort is one yet."  
  
"So how have you been?" he looked at me with a shine in his eyes that I thought had gone.   
  
"I'm fine," I said, but once I said it I heard him say, "Liar. What's wrong?"  
  
I could never hide anything from him before. He always could see right through me. "Ministry's been getting at me. They always thought I was a Death Eater. Some still don't believe I'm one the good side. They think I tried to kill Harry too and got caught in the blast as well....Dumbledore's finally got it under control but some in the Ministry are still weary that I'm going to stay with Harry."  
  
As I said this I began to regret it more and more. I shouldn't have told Sirius. He cared a lot for me and was one of the few that stood by me when I tried to help when the Dark Times were happening. I could feel his arm tense a little as I was still holding it. But he didn't say a word. Instead he just hugged me. Times were hard for both of us. For the rest of the time we just talked about the old times when he was in Hogwarts and before I knew it the sun started to go down. I turned floated off the bed and faced him. We hugged again and he kissed me on the cheek.   
  
"Next year." He said with a tint of sadness that he tried to hide from me.  
  
"Yes," I said. "Bye Sirius."   
  
I slowly apparated away to my tree house in the forest.  
  
I closed my eyes and looked at the school not so far away. Then I looked   
at the full moon shining above and all the stars. I just stood at the window   
looking up when I heard something faint. it was as if someone were whispering   
it in my ear. It said: "I love you."  
  
I looked around and saw no one, but I knew who it was. I looked toward   
the moon again and whispered "I love you too, Sirius."   
  
I turned from the window and into bed. I smiled and looked out the window   
to the moon and then to the school......  
  
**5) School Starts~**  
  
'School starts today! Yes, Finally, it was getting boring around here.' I   
as telling myself as I was getting up. But what to wear?   
  
I floated off my bed to a small mirror on a very roughly cut dresser. I   
slowly turned around and thought of a causal outfit and as I did I kept   
spinning and spinning. After going into what seemed like hyperdrive I stopped   
and look in the mirror.   
  
I was wear a red head band to push my hair back with a little red bow to   
the side on it. I was dressed in a white shirt and a little red skirt that   
went just above my knees. I looked down and saw that I had on white shoes on   
white socks with a little ruffle on the trim. On my wrist was my bracelet. I   
always wore it. Merlin had given it to me when I had decided to join him in   
his magical world. It looked like to streaks of red fire intertwined in each   
other. She had decided even playing this role she wasn't going to take it off.  
  
  
I arrived at school before everyone else. I didn't want to go into the   
classroom first. I had to meet Harry soon. I went just inside the building.   
Every now and then I'd look out the doorway towards the parking lot, but   
after 15 minutes no one had come yet.   
  
'Must have come earlier than I thought,' I was thinking but as if on cue   
I heard a car pull up with a few others. I smiled and watched as adults took   
their kids out of their cars. I few boys I already knew from watching Harry.   
Dennis Mitchel, a rather mean looking boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes   
that had a rather flair in them, came out and high-fived a larger boy with   
hair of red-brown and blue-green eyes that showed a sort of pride, Gordon   
Chrum. As they walked towards the school a rat-faced kid, Piers Polkiss, ran   
out of his mother's grip to join the two. Yet another boy ran up from what it   
seemed like the side of the building to the trio. He was just a little   
smaller than Piers but was as wide as Gordon. They group smiled as Malcolm   
Sarver joined them.   
  
'So now the little gang is together,' I was thinking as they were heading   
up the steps. And passing me without even noticing. 'But where's their   
leader?'  
  
A bright blue car drove up. It looked like it was just polished and   
waxed. A big beefy man walked out with a grin as he noticed some of the other   
fathers around were admiring his car. Mr. Dursley walked to the other side of   
the car and opened the door for his son, Dudley. Dudley was a large kid and   
had a pink face with a very proud look.   
  
'The leader is here,' I thought amusingly. But as I smiled I noticed Dudley looking at me. I turned quickly against the wall in the building out of site range.   
  
After a few minutes I looked back. Dudley was looking a a little skinny   
boy coming out of the car. I looked at Mr. Dursley and saw his mustache twitch   
a little as he walked out.   
  
'Harry!' I thought proud to have finally spotted him. He had black hair   
scattered all around and deep green eyes. 'He looks like James! But he has   
Lily's eyes....'   
  
As they walked up Mr. Dursley went back into the car. When he left Dudley   
walked quickly away from Harry and up the steps. He stared at me a second as   
he came in the building but then went to the classroom. Harry stayed behind   
walking slowly. It was now or never.  
  
I walked out of the building and towards Harry. He looked at me like I   
was doing the weirdest thing in the world.   
  
"Hi!" I said smiling at him. "My name's Liz. What's yours?"  
  
"My name's Harry," he said looking a little happier that someone was   
talking to him. "Are you new?"  
  
"Yeah. My family just moved here. This school is so big though. I forgot   
where the classroom is," she said. Which wasn't a lie. On August 25th   
families were supposed to come to the school to check it out and show their   
children where they were going. Of course I had to miss it cause Dumbledore   
wouldn't have been able to come and it was the day I went to see Sirius.   
  
"Sure," he said now smiling. "This way."  
  
He sounded like James when he was happy. I smiled as he lead the way to   
the classroom. I had noticed before that his scar was covered by his hair   
but as he turned around to point to the classroom I saw it peaking out. I   
smiled when he turned his back as we were about to go in the classroom.   
  
And for once I actually had a normal thought. 'I wonder how school I be   
this year?'  
  
**6) Names~  
**  
Harry and I walked in the classroom door. It was the first time I've actually seen the classroom. I only really saw the playground when watching Harry. When I looked around the room I saw a a few girls at a table in the front of the class and a few other kids around the room. The teacher still wasn't in the room but a some parents were wondering around with their kids.   
  
My eyes fell on Dudley and his gang at the back of the classroom. The were watching over the whole area like they were the bosses of the class. They eyed Harry once he came in and smiled evilly. They didn't seem to notice me at all, which was a relief. Harry walked over to a table also in the back but on the other side of the room from Dudley and company. I sat next to him and some people stared in shock and then in fear as they looked over to Dudley. I decided not to look over at the gang but I could feel all 5 of their glares to my side.   
  
I could hear Dudley getting up but then the teacher walked in the door and he sat back down. I sighed. 'Just in time,' I thought.  
  
The teacher looked around the class and everyone sat down on their seats. Her eyes fell on me and she made a movement for me to come up in front of the class. As I got up toward the teacher she was telling the rest of the class; "As most of you know my name's Ms.Thornhill. You met me at the end of last year. We have a new student here with us this year. Please introduce yourself dear."  
  
By this time I was already up. I remembered so much trying to figure out my last name:  
  
*I was sitting in my circle room where no one could bother me. It didn't have a door so no human could come it. You had to apparate in. So no one but Ghosts could really come in. I was sitting on the only window in my room. It overlooked about everything. I could see Hagrid's Hut, the Forbidden Forest, and even the Quidditch field. I was looking over all 100 last names on my list. I started reading a few "Harrison....Longfellow....Fantasia..."   
  
Laughing started up out of no where. "Shut up Peeves! This is hard enough."  
  
"You- don't actually-expect to-*call*-yourself that?" Peeves said in-between laughs.   
  
"I think they are all right," said another voice as the Fat Friar came in. "But I do agree with Peeves somewhat. It doesn't sound like you."  
  
"Don't you have a last name, Liz," came a softer voice from the Grey Lady.  
  
"No, I don't," I said somewhat offensive. "When I was born Last names weren't really needed."  
  
"That's stupid," Peeves said taking the list from my hands. "Silvia, Mystica, Magica," he would have recited more but Nearly Headless Nick cut him off, "Those very mysterious last names. Use one of those Liz."  
  
"Well, that narrows down to three then. Thanks Peeves," I said with a mocking smile. Peeves realizing he just helped me gave a frustrated sound and went through the wall leaving. I noticed it was headed towards where I last saw Filch.   
  
"I don't think Silvia is much of a last name," I heard Fat Friar say.   
  
"I like Magica," I heard Nick say at the same time the Grey Lady said "Mystica." I sighed.   
  
"You know Mystica sounds a lot like Divination," Fat Friar was commenting. And that did it. To even think of Trelawney and her wacky ideas and always saying I was a 'troubled soul' made my head hurt.  
  
"Magica it is!" I almost yelled.*  
  
Of course this whole scene went by in less than a second as she stood in front of the class. "Liz. Liz Magica."  
  
"Harry, Can you help Liz adjust and show her the ropes?" Ms. Thornhill asked with a motherly smile.  
  
"Yes, Ms.Thornhill," Harry answered.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Now, to start off the first day of school, I thought we should all go outside and get reacquainted with each other and enjoy this beautiful day." Ms.Thornhill was smiling more now. She seemed to like the out doors.   
  
As I walked closer to Harry as we left the room I caught a glimpse of Dudley. He didn't look happy. I followed Harry as pointed to bathrooms and rooms that I shouldn't go in. He seemed to notice Dudley also, but pretended not to see it. Something told me by Dudley's face that he wasn't going to let us 'enjoy this beautiful day.'  
  
**7) Playground~**

When they got to the playground everyone stared. It was totally new and 

improved. I couldn't believe it. It was huge and I couldn't understand how 

they had made it without me noticing the trucks and workers. It must have 

taken weeks to build. I looked over at Dudley and even he couldn't hold his 

shock. 

It was made of nicely cut wood and reminded me of some forts in the 

past. There was a little fence that bordered it. It was about knee length. At 

the entrance of the "fort" were five steps up to a door that had to be at 

least 10 feet across. Inside I could see a net way, just against the left 

wall, about 3 feet wide, leading up to another floor. Monkey Bars came off 

from the right of the great "fort's" side and swings to the left side. I 

could see at the back of the "fort" was a door, smaller than the front one, 

leading out to a huge sandbox. I caught all of this sight in about one-second 

as we all ran out to the playground. 

I followed Harry as we entered the fort. I could see two chains with 

little loops on the ends hanging down from the ceiling of the first floor. A 

little girl was already swinging on them. I noticed as Harry and I were 

going up the rope net bridge to the top that anyone going that way suddenly 

had a change of mind as Dudley and Piers came in the fort. Harry and I 

hurried up the net hoping Dudley hadn't seen us. The second floor was really 

something. There was a pole planted in the middle that shot up to a hole in 

the third and final floor. There was a green slide leading down to the sand 

box and a yellow curled one leading down to the grass right behind the monkey 

bars. I saw a ladder behind us leading up to the top. 

As we stood in the middle of the room just getting the whole sight in we 

heard a stretching noise coming from the ropes and heard Dennis say, "They 

went up here." 

I pointed to the ladder and Harry dashed up it as I followed close 

behind. Once we reached the top I saw that the pole ended at the top of the 

circular roof. Still there was yet another floor. Well, it looked like one. 

There was still a hole through the ceiling where the pole went through. But 

it was still big enough for a child to climb the pole and get up (Well not 

Dudley but surely Harry and her could get through and the other kids could 

too if they wanted) There was no other way out but the pole and the ladder. 

Apparently the adults thought it too high for a slide of anything. We peeked 

down at the second floor and fell silent as Dennis and Piers came up the rope 

right before Dudley. Malcolm and Gordon came up behind. They were looking 

around for something. I felt Harry tense up beside her. We both knew what 

they were looking for. 

'I guess they couldn't wait to start on beating up Harry. Dudley was 

looking out from the slide around the grounds. I realized if they looked up 

they'd see us. I poked Harry in the shoulder and pointed towards the wall 

under the only window in the room opposite the ladder. Harry nodded slightly 

and moved silently. He'd been hiding from Dudley for so long that he had 

almost become a master at running and moving silently. 

Even though there were kids screaming and playing all around, it seemed 

so silent. No one was on the top or second floor. Everyone seemed to not want 

to be around neither them nor Dudley's gang. As if it had been an eternity of 

silence Dennis's low sleazy voice broke the "silence." 

"Where did he go?" He asked. They could hear his voice perfectly above. "I 

saw him come up here." 

"Down slide?" came a voice that seemed rather puzzled about it all. 

"Probably right Gordon," I could only guess that was Piers. I'd thought 

I'd heard all the voices enough times to recognize but this sounded almost new 

to me. He sounded just like that jerk Lucius Malfoy. 

"What do we do with the new girl, huh Dudley?" I heard Malcolm ask rather 

happily. 

For the first time today I heard Dudley speak. He had a rough voice. 

Rougher than I thought a kid could have. "Dad says girls are-ant smart much. 

If she with the loser....umm...we get her too!" 

"Yeah!" I heard the other four yell. Then I heard them all go down the 

side one by one. 

"Sorry," Harry said softly. "You can leave now and...well..the might 

leave you alone." 

"And miss all the excitement?" I said smiling. He smiled back relief in 

his eyes. 

I looked out the small window to the grounds. The teacher didn't seemed 

to be noticing anything. She didn't seem to bright to me, just another 

preschool teacher nothing else. It looked like it was up to me and Harry 

then. I looked up at the ceiling sighing as Harry looked out. He looked at me 

in fright. 

"They're coming," he said in a deathly whisper. "They saw me." 

**8) Top Floor~**

"Oh no," I said looking at Harry. Getting beat up seemed to not be the 

way either of us wanted to spend the day. 

"What if we go down to the second floor and race down the slide and run," 

Harry said brightly. 

"No," I answered. "There aren't many places to go. They'd catch us for sure." 

I sighed looking at the ceiling again. My eyes followed up the pole to the 

hole. 

"Harry," I whispered as I heard Dudley's heavy foot steps at the front of 

the fort. "Can you climb the pole up to that hole in the ceiling?" 

"I can try," he jumped on to the pole and started pushing himself up and 

up. The ceiling of the little floor was only about two feet above their heads 

so he didn't have to try very long to reach the top. He pushed himself up and 

I mostly floated up the pole, but looked like I was climbing. 

We sat on opposite sides but didn't have to wait long to hear Piers' 

voice. I put my finger over my mouth signaling Harry. I looked down for a 

second and saw Piers right under us with one hand outstretched on the pole. 

"They're gone again!" he yelled. This time I was sure he sounded too much 

like Lucius for comfort. I wondered if Lucius' son umm...what's his name, 

Draco looked similar to Piers with his platinum blonde hair and now had his 

sharp blue eyes on the person coming up the ladder. I was expecting Dennis 

but surprisingly it was a little girl. 

She had blonde pig tails with a tint of...blue? Once she noticed Piers 

there she made a gasp and was about to go down the ladder when Dennis came up 

behind. 

"Where the loser and that twit, Dorothy?" Piers said. I didn't know where 

he heard those words from or even if he knew what they meant but she didn't 

like it one bit. 

"I don't know," she looked so scared as Piers circled her like a hawk on 

its prey. "I haven't even met the new girl. I even forget her name. I just 

came up here and I'll leave now." 

Piers' face turned red. He looked so angry that he had lost us again. He 

looked like he was gonna hit someone. Harry looked angry and scared for the 

girl at the same time. I felt a ripple of magic from somewhere and suddenly 

the girl was gone! I heard a clunk on the slide and knew where she had been 

placed. 

I looked at Harry in amazement. It could only have been from him. Piers 

and Dennis faces turned white with shock as they looked out the window and 

saw the girl. They were frozen there till... 

"Guys! Get down here. I think I see the top of his head over in that 

crowd!" Came a cry from Malcolm. I could hear Dudley grumbling though from 

floor two. They ran out of the fort. 

"That was good thinking," he said. I guessed he was smiling because my 

eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark yet. After the dark seemed to dim and 

I could see around I was pretty amazed. It was as long as the floor below, 

circular of course, and the roof of it came to a point as the tower ended. 

Though it was not high enough to actually stand up, it was high enough to 

kneel. It was a pretty good room in fact. It was dark so no one could see 

them but not too dark so we couldn't see. 

"This is pretty cool," I caught myself saying. 

"Top Floor." He said happily. "They didn't even see us." 

"But we can't stay here forever. Dudley's not very nice. We need to get 

him back," I smiled evilly. Harry smiled back. 

"But how? 5 against 2 won't work," He said making a cute face of thinking 

really hard about something. "No one cared last year. No one wants to go 

against Dudley and the gang. Now no one will help you either because of me." 

"Don't worry about it Harry. You got me now," I smiled at him. "Dudley 

may be big but he's not very smart. And I know something he doesn't that will 

get him for sure." 

"What's that?" he said looking at me like I was going a bit crazy. 

"My family came from the Jungle Research and I know how to make potions 

he wouldn't dream of." 

"You mean like *magic*?"He asked. When he said magic though his eyes 

twinkled. 

"Yeah like Magic," I smiled. The school bell rung. 

"That means school is almost out. It's time to go. Come on," he slid down 

the pole to the second pole and I followed closely. All the kids were racing 

towards the teacher you had slid a magazine back into her folder. 

"Come on now. We'll get our stuff and then your parents will pick you up 

at the front. We were already packed because we had spent all the time 

outside and headed out the door. I saw Dudley five kids behind Harry and me. As 

we got to the front door I saw Mr. Dursley's car and Mr. Dursley. I caught his 

eye and he stared at me for a minute and then at Harry. Harry was about to go 

when I whispered in his ear. "Tomorrow, I'll bring some things. Bye Harry! 

Nice meeting you." 

I watched him go off to the car and saw Dudley hit him in the back. Then 

I walked to my home. In the forest. What a great First Day. 

**9) Trouble~**

'They're going to yell,' a nagging voice in my head was saying as I got 

some plants from the forest. 'They're gonna scream. They're gonna ban you, 

you know. You are going to get in so much trouble if they find out!' 

'So what? That's never stopped me before,' I said smirking a little. 'Who 

cares about the Ministry? They can't do anything to me. I'm immortal for 

crying out load!' 

'You said you wanted to gain the Ministry's trust remember?' 

'Yeah but not by obeying their every word. Fudge is a loser and a wimp. 

He couldn't do anything. He's just one stuck up-' 

'If you don't try you'll be blamed for everything! You won't even have a 

chance to get back your wand!' 

'Get it back? Do you think they'll ever really give it back? No, they 

won't' 

'Well aren't we optimistic today,' by now I was pulling the plants out a 

little more harshly than usual and making faces. 

'You know very well they won't give it back. Harry needs to do this. He 

doesn't need to know it's magic. All he has to know is that it's a potion 

from ancient recipes. It will only turn Dudley's tongue green for a few days 

and maybe his hair will tinge a little. That's all. No harm. It's easy enough 

to make. The Ministry already hates me. Might as well give them a reason to 

hate me even more.' 

I picked the last root of a Green Dye Fern. (I decided blue, red and 

purple wouldn't be good colors for Dudley) The green die in these plants were 

useful for painting houses and clothes but when mortal skin touches it the 

consequences are somewhat embarrassing. No one would be able to pin it on Harry 

and it would eventually come out. Usually with a small dose it would only be 

a day or two. If longer the ministry might catch on.... 

I looked to the school. Yesterday was only a half day. Ending at noon 

so kids could just get used to it. Today would be full and I wondered just 

how Harry and I would avoid any beatings. I sat on my window sill looking out 

to mountains that were too far to see, to the castle she had helped build and 

enchant, and to the memories left there. "I never knew I'd miss it so much." 

I found myself saying. "Heck I even miss Peeves!" 

I picked up the Green Dye and placed it in my back pack, with a stone, a 

crude wooden bowl and an empty salt shaker. I smiled looking at the items. 

Then I headed off for the school. 

Harry and I sat at the back table again, but this time Dudley and his 

gang sat in the table right next to ours. The teacher came in smiling happily 

giving everyone crayons and paper and telling us to draw animals from the 

farm as she read "A Day At The Farm." We drew and waited until recess came. 

Finally the teacher announced "play time" and everyone raced to the door. We 

were about to reach the door when Malcolm and Gordon cut us off. Dennis 

grabbed my bag and Piers grabbed Harry. 

"No! Leave us alone. We didn't do anything to you," I yelled a little 

shocked at myself for sounding innocent. Dudley just smirked throwing a 

punch. I was slow each to dodge but it just mad Dudley angrier. Suddenly I 

found my arms couldn't move. Gordon and Malcolm had come up behind. 'How 

I missed that? Now I'm trapped. Where's that teacher anyway?' 

"Do you think yer tough, kid?" Dudley said facing me but looking at Harry 

out of the corner of his eye. "Loser is nothing. He's weird and a nu-nu 

o-nuocents. Don't hang around with him. Or you'll get it." 

"And what if I don't?" I said before I could stop myself. I looked at 

Harry who's eyes pleading me to stop and give in so I wouldn't get hurt, but 

I worked to hard to just abandon him on the second day! 

"You get this!" he hit me so hard in the stomach I felt like I was going 

to crack. I fell to the ground as Malcolm and Gordon let go of me. I looked 

at Harry who looked sorry. I didn't take it. It wasn't his fault and he 

smiled in his eyes as he saw me smile at him. Dudley didn't see either as he 

had stopped all at once well Dennis yelled. I looked over. His hand was now 

green and the plant was on the ground. 

"Idiot" I mumered as the others stared in amazement as Dennis stopped 

screaming and just gawked. 

"What IS that!" Piers said dropping Harry who fell next to me with a 

quizzical look. I just smiled and answered. 

"It's a plant that makes green paint. Dennis's got it all over. It 

won't come up for a day or so." Which wasn't true. I didn't know how long he 

had held it but hoped he just picked it up for a second. Dennis shivered for a second. I heard it gives a chill at times. 

"Come on," I heard Gordon's stern voice as Malcolm started giggling 

a little. They left us alone, forgotten. Harry looked at me. 

"What is that really?" he asked questioningly staring from me to the 

green plant that lay on the floor. 

"It's a Green Dye. It stains a person's hands if they touch it. Looks 

like we won't need it now though. It's done enough damage." I stuffed it back 

in my bag as Harry got up to look out the hall. I put the bag at the desk and 

we hurried off to the playground. The teacher didn't even realize we weren't 

there or had just come. The rest of the day was pretty peaceful as the gang 

was quiet and Dennis had a glove on his right hand. 

I watched Harry leave again. This time Dudley was already at Mr. Dursley's 

side and telling him something. I didn't even have to think about what. His 

eyes fell on me and I did the first thing that came to mind. I curtsied and 

skipped off out of site. I watched the car leave and headed off for home, to 

my tree house. 

When I got there an owl was waiting for me. I looked at it curiously and 

took the letter off. It left right after. I looked at it's funny little 

writing; 

Liz Magica 

I ripped it open and out came a piece of paper with two words: 

Ministry Now! 

"They never did take the time to write a *real* letter to me," I said 

aloud rolling my eyes. 'I told you they'd find out!' yelled that stupid 

little voice. 'Now you're in for it!' 

**10) Ministry~ **

I sighed as I apparated to the front of the marble Ministry building. I wasn't going to apparate straight to Fudge. No way. I decided to go and walk around. I put my hand over my chest and willed my crystal to show. Once I felt it back I walked in. The secretary at the front desk looked at me curiously. 

"Are you lost little girl?" she asked with a smile. 

"No," I said looking at her and then at her name put up at the front of the desk. 

Lori Mockridge

"Where's Jewel?" I asked. She was the old secretary and a good friend of mine. She was in Ravenclaw and always had interesting things to say about the ancient times and different artifacts. 

"Who?" Lori asked puzzled then her face cleared a little. "You mean Jewel Silverstone?" 

"Yes, that's her," I said a little impatient. 

"She got another job," Lori said. I had to stop myself from saying "Well duh." 

"What job?" I asked slowly. 

"I don't really know," she looked at me again. "Why would a little girl like you want to talk to her?" 

"Nevermind. I gotta go," I said heading towards the door on the far side of the room so I could start my long walk up to the top where the Fudge is. 

"Where are you going? You can't go in there without an appointment. It's no place for little girls," she said raising her voice to reach me. If she said 'little girl' one more time I would scream. 

"It's ok. I do have an appointment. It's scheduled for 'Now,'" I said looking back at her. 

"What's your name and who are you seeing?" she said in a now secretary firm voice. 

"I'm here to see Fudge. My name's Liz Magica. But most call me Liz," Lori's jaw dropped a little but her eyes fell on my crystal for the first time. 

"Go-go right ahead," she said speaking it out. It wasn't surprising to see her face. I kept it in me head though as I walked through the door and headed towards a faint green tinge that circled one door on the far end of the right hall. You could easily get lost in this place. Right when you open the door you are confronted with 8 halls all leading down a long line of doors and stairs at the end. Well, except for this one. It was amazing the place held together with all the different rooms and hallways and stairs. But I could only guess that there was a direction charm for those with good intentions because I always ended up finding whatever place I wanted to go. 

As I reached the door I could smell the faint scent of flowering aroma and almost taste some of the delicious smelling fruit that grew behind the door. I opened came in and saw exactly who I was looking for. Arnold Moon, plant specialist for the Department of Exotic Creatures and Plants. He was in the middle of a patch of what seemed be giant Lily pads on a pond. His sun-bright blonde hair shown with sun light. Though where the light came from she really didn't know because the ceiling wasn't visible. 

"Arnold!" I said calling to him as I floated over. It must have been some sight to see a 4 year old floated over to you but he took one look at my crystal with his sky-blue eyes and knew who I was. 

"Liz! What have you done this time?" He said smiling. "You look like Serena now." Serena was his 4 year old daughter with hair like her father only with a tinge of green, I could only guess that it was from being around the plants too much. 

"I'm in trouble again I dare-say. Fudge isn't happy," I said with a smile. I always loved talking to Arnold and the other former Hogwarts students but it seemed the only time I came around to the Ministry was when I was in trouble. 

"What did you do this time? I thought you were hanging around muggles by now," he said with laughter in his eyes. When he was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts he thought it interesting I lived at Hogwarts. He used to always talk about Muggle stuff for he's muggle-born. I always said I would never stay there if I could help. He must think it amusing I'm going to school there for 7 years. 

"Oh I am. Second day. But an idiotic muggle boy touched a Green Dye. I believe that's why I'm here. If not I have no clue what I did. But enough about me. How is Silvia doing? I haven't seen her since Serena was just one month old." 

"Oh she's fine. Do come over sometime when you get the chance. She might put you in the House argument though," he was still smiling so I guessed it amused him, whatever the argument was. 

"What is it about?" I asked but was looking at a mysterious red plant with eyes growing all over what looked like a bud. 

"She thinks Serena will be in Hufflepuff and I say she'll be in Gryffindor," he said looking at the giant Lily under him and dropping something that looked like purple dust out of his hand. A yellow flower that was growing in the middle of the lily grew a half an inch or so. 

"Well, either house is great. That's the year Harry's coming to Hogwarts to I believe," I said still staring at the 'eye plant' 

"Really now? It should be interesting to see where he ends up. Ever since You-Know-Who left he'll be a real celebrity," He said cheerfully. "That's call the Potato Plant by the way." 

"Huh? Oh yeah," I said slightly red for not really paying attention. 'Well, I must be off. Wouldn't want Fudge to yell at me for not coming faster. Tell Serena and Silvia I said hi," I said floating out to the door just dodging a vine that came out at her. Not all plants were friendly. 

I raced out and up 3 floors curving and turning with every corner till I reached the Research of Muggle Studies room. I knocked and entered the room. There was my friend Susie Beeker, a former Ravenclaw. 

"Hello Susie," I said opening her office door. She smiled. 

"Liz, how nice to see you again," She said eyeing the crystal for a moment to confirm it was me. "In trouble again?" 

"Yep," I said proudly. "Just a little incident with a Green Dye, a muggle bully, and a now green hand. I see your busy so I won't bother you much," 

"Oh no bother. Just another ancient Rune I'm trying to find. A research group is out over by the Dragon Mountains where some gold was discovered recently. Some Gringotts workers are there with some other researchers of the department. I got Jewel in the group with them," she said happy that she helped her best friend. 

"So that's where she went. Well, before I go I heard you're up for head of this Research group soon, am I right?" I said looking around at all the plaques given to her now. She was an excellent student, Head Girl in her year too. 

"How did you know about that?" she said blushing a little. 

"I heard it when I was arguing my case about letting me watch over Harry. I'm so happy for you. Well, I gotta be off old moldy Fudge is waiting for me. Congrats!" I yelled as I went out the door. I caught some glances from other wizards and witches as I flew up the floors. "Eight, Floor Nine, Ten..." 

Finally I came up to a giant door, or looked that way from my point of view, that read Minister in Gold letters. I walked up and opened the door sighing as I went though. 

There was the Minister in his big comfy green chair that matched his pinstriped cloak and next to him was Lucius Malfoy smiling slightly to himself. They both looked up at her and she looked a Lucius who was smiling wickedly now. 

'I shoulda known Lucius was behind this. I shoulda known. Well, time for another boring meeting...you'd think they'd give up by now and just leave me alone.' I said to myself as I floated near the desk and sat in mid air so I could be eye to eye with the Minister. 

He looked cross and said "Explain." 


	2. ~*Chapters 11-20*~

**11) Whether You Like It or Not~ **

"What is there to explain, _Minister?"_ I asked calmly glaring at Lucius. 

"You know very well what, _Liz_," he said glaring just a little. "A boy's hand...Green!" 

"It was his fault. He's the one who touched it. He grabbed the bag, he touched the plant, and now his hand is green. It will go away in a few days," I said innocently but knew he wouldn't care which way I said it. I was in trouble...again. "For all the muggles know he just touched a painted plant or a plant that stains. They'll forget after a while." 

"Minister, sir, if I may intervene for a second, but I think at this rate she'll have revealed the whole magical world in just one more week," Lucius smoothly said. And Fudge was slightly nodding to it as if it made sense! That was it. 

"Boy what a Minister! Listening to former death eaters for advice on how to run things!" I said rising my voice but looking off to my side like I was talking to someone next to me. I turned my head to face them. "Really Fudge I didn't do anything wrong. The Muggles don't suspect anything! It's too easy to give an explanation it almost isn't even funny. I mean the teacher is d-" 

"Liz! Please! That is no way to talk to the Minister of Magic," Lucius said with an "I got you now" glance that I wished I could punch into his big pointy nose. 

"Yeah like you knew anything about being polite to the Minister in your Death Eating days, *Lucius*, " I was so mad. But couldn't help thinking what the scene must look like. A 4 year old floating up in the air about 2 feet to meet eye to eye with a 30 year old standing up tall and an old man sitting in a chair clueless about most of it anyway. 

"I think you've done much worse than I could ever have, Liz," he smiled and she knew what was coming...."What about your record huh? Murder and chaos." 

"That was 1000 years ago and I was framed anyway! You know very well I haven't killed anyone since I've joined the magical community. 1,500 years ago!" 

"Oh well you've done enough to cause chaos. That is true even today. Even after You-Know-Who these last three years are full of your records," his eyes flashed as he went on. "Apparating into the Department of Mystery and getting into top-secret files..." 

"I did not! Sure I went in but only to say 'Hi,'" I objected. 

"Illegal showing of magic to muggles," he sneered. 

"I was playing in for a sick magician! The muggles had-" I protested but was cut off by Lucius's "Unlicensed magician." 

"Associating with a Dark Wizard," he said coolly eyeing me. That was it! 

"He is innocent!" I yelled at him. "You leave him out of this!" 

"I could go on and on Minster, sir," He turned toward the Minister with a phony smile that I seemed to only notice. "The point is Liz is a dangerous person. Do you really think we should leave Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. In the hands of this, this lunatic." 

"Lunatic! You're a good actor Lucius but you don't fool me," I said glaring at him as the Minister just stared at her. "Dumbledore put me in charge of Harry. So did Lily and James. I'm going to stay with Harry. What can you do? send the police and Ministry on me? Where would you put me? I wouldn't harm Harry if my soul were on the line. Please Minister understand. Harry needs a friend. Who would you send who could better do it? I can protect him and be his best friend at the same time." 

"Someone else can do it. Someone who doesn't have such a...record," Fudge finally said but I could see my own persuading act wasn't that bad either. 

"Why would I reveal the magical world, Minister?" I said catching his eye. "I would have no where to go. I'm not stupid Minister. I wouldn't bring a dragon to school for show-n-tell or read a "How To Do Magic" book in front of the class. All I want to do is give Harry a friend. You yourself have cleared all those charges held against me. It's obvious Lucius hates me. I don't think many people...reporters...would like the idea that the Minister himself made decision on a person from the very ideas of the one who probably hates her the most." 

That did it. His whole career was based on his image mostly. Sure he did a couple of things here and there but mostly the other Ministry members did the work. 

"Point made, Liz," he said not noticing Lucius's stare of disbelief. "You still have my favor of watching over the Potter boy. But no more magical acts!" 

"Oh yes, sir!" I said with enthusiasm that seemed to come with this small body. I jumped around and did a flew backflips in the air then apparated out of the room and into the hall. "He's too easy, I'm sure Lucius is arguing the point right now but he won't get anywhere." When Fudge makes up his mind he does. At least until I mess up again. I smiled. That's how it always worked. Even if he had said "No" she still would be with Harry. They couldn't control her. She could apparate anywhere and out of any place. 

I decided to just walk out and maybe see a few more people when I came across a red haired woman with dark green eyes coming out of an office. She looked over at me. "Liz?" 

"Trista? Trista Turnpike? Is that you?" I asked looking at her face. I hadn't seen her since she had left Hogwarts 4 years ago. She was probably one of the first Slytherin she had met that hadn't despised her. (To think my own house despises me.) She had become an Auror so I hadn't seen her much. Especially since the first year she joined Voldemort was still in power. 

"Liz! Oh it's so good to see you again, you're smaller than I remember you," She said with a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. 

"Auror huh?" I asked looking at her black outfit. 

"Yep, and a good one too. Learned a lot of sneaking around from you though," she said with a mischievous look. They had always wondered at night around the school avoiding Filch who was just new there and his nosy cat. 

"Glad to help anytime I can," mimicking her facial expression. 

" I got to go. I'm on call. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime," she said running off to the other direction. 

"Bye!" I yelled back to her. as she almost flew down the hall. I almost felt sorry I delayed her. 

I decided I'd better get home so I flew down the last couple of floors till I reached the door to the secretary's area. But before I could reach the door it came open and a young man came in. He looked at me with his blue, almost purple, eyes and I knew who he was. 

"Peter!" I said happy to see yet another familiar face, especially from Gryffindor. 

"Liz? Is that you?" Peter said looking at me as I floated up to his height. 

"Yep It's me! I haven't heard from you since you graduated 2 years ago. What have you been doing with your life huh" I said smiling at him. 

"I'm a journalist now. Heard of the "Active Magic Magazine"?" he asked looking proud. 

"Sure it's only the best Sports and Recreation Magazine in the wizarding world! I haven't been getting it though these past three years. I've been busy." 

"Oh I heard. Yeah I have to interview umm... Ludo Bagman." 

"The Ludo Bagman? The Quidditch Player? Why are you here then?" 

"Oh he just got a job here. That Mr. Crouch isn't happy. My friend over at Headquarters had to interview him and said Crouch said nice things but had hate in his eyes." 

"No kidding, I was at the trial." 

"Huh?" 

"Nevermind. Well, good luck on the paper. I have to go." 

"Bye Liz, Nice seeing you again!" 

"Nice seeing you, Peter," I said looking back. 

I left the building still getting a strange look from the secretary. She must have her some really wild things about me. With people like Lucius around all the rumors will never end. 'They're only mad because I could kick some Death Eater butt' I thought to myself cheerfully. 

'See,' I told that little voice in my head. 'I told you I wouldn't get in trouble.' 

'Yeah but you're gonna do more stupid things like that before the end of the 7 years.' 

'So? It makes life interesting. Don't you wanna see me get outta more punishments with Fudge?' 

'You're impossible.' 

'Of course I am. I'm gonna watch over Harry and be his friend. Even if I'm his only friend. And I'm gonna need magic to do it too.' 

'Ok you keep your promise but be more careful.' 

'Course I will. Next time I won't get caught.' 

I sighed and then smiled. The next couple of years will be tough. Who knows what will happen? Maybe one day Fudge will send an Auror after me. But not any time soon. I smiled and walked off in the direction of my tree house and slowly, while walking, apparated home. 

**12) Seven Years~**

I walked down Privet Drive towards Number Four. It had taken me so long to get Mr. Dursley to approve of me even to let me in the house. I could remember that day 5 years ago in 1st grade.... 

*I was walking up privet drive towards Harry's house. The 1st grade year had just started and this was the first weekend of the school year and Harry had finally gotten the nerve to ask his uncle if I could come over. Even after everything that Dudley had said about me (which was a lot) he decided he wanted to "the little demon child." 

They last two summers I had written to Harry but couldn't do much because I was going to too many trials brought on by Lucius, the jerk. I dropped off the letter by apparating in the mailman's truck and sticking it with the others. Then doing the same when Harry sent his letter. I used simple magic to take his stamp of his envelope and put it on mine with lines through it, so the post man wouldn't know it was sent. 

It wasn't easy and one time the mailman caught me in the back of his truck...I changed my looks before he got a good look at me so I looked homeless and he let me off at an orphanage door where I apparated back home. Even though I got away with it Lucius's spy (who ever he was) gave Lucius yet another thing to hold against me and all. I have began to wonder if Fudge told Lucius to shut up because I hadn't gotten a letter in a month and a half now telling me to come to the Ministry. Even though just yesterday I paid a group of fairies to bounce around Dudley and gang. To muggle eyes they only look like balls of light so when Dudley followed on into the basement of the school and the others followed they got caught by the janitor and given detentions. I never told Harry that it those were fairies though or even that I had anything to do with it. 

I reached the door and jumped up to ring the door bell. I heard a low thumping inside the house...It sounded like someone was stumping up stairs and I heard scampering from around the same area as the stairs. Harry opened the door and smiled but I could see his eyes were worried. 

We walked to the kitchen where Mrs. Dursley was making sandwiches. She seemed to at least show she some hospitality even if she didn't really approve of Harry or any friend of his. I decided before I even entered the house that I was going to do my best acting of manners and being a good guest as possible so I could come over to the house often enough. I wouldn't be able to get 10 miles near their house if I showed any sign of magic or bad behavior. 

I curtsied when Mrs. Dursley turned around and said "Hello Mrs. Dursley. Thank you for inviting me for the day." I looked up and saw a somewhat change in Mrs. Dursley's face from the glimpse I saw before I curtsied. It had become a little softer. It was obvious to me that she had expected a little brat with no manners and probably looked a horror. I had on a little red dress with no sleeves and my hair was up in the usually pulled back way by a red head band. 

I could feel Harry's on shocked stare at my side but I didn't look at him. All I could really think about was how much that spy of Lucius's was probably laughing at her from where he was hiding. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Liz," she said it like she almost meant it but, as I had hoped, she felt she should give the a greeting similar to the mannerly one I gave to show her own manners and properness. "Lunch will be soon. Harry, you and Liz go outside and play." 

I was almost shocked by how sweetly she said this that I had to try very hard to show an expression as if this were normal. She was obviously trying to hide any fact of how she really talks to Harry. 

Harry was somewhat caught in the moment of being talked to in the nice sense to realize what she had actually said. The words soon settled in though and he walked me through the house to the outside. 

I looked around the garden as if it were the first time. Petunia had a beautiful rose garden and the grass was a lush green. I had almost forgotten about how it looked for I was only around the house at night. 

We chased each other around for a few minutes just for fun and raced across the yard avoiding flowers and bushes so Mrs. Dursley wouldn't yell. Soon lunch was ready and we ate on the bench making sure not to drop one crumb on the seat or we would probably end up cleaning the whole bench. 

Soon after lunch and about a half an hour more of just playing around in the back yard I heard a car drive up. 'This is it,' I thought to myself. 'If I can't make Mr. Dursley believe I'm a normal, well-behaved child, I'll never get in here again.' 

Harry motioned for the back door and then to the living room. When we got to the living room Mr. Dursley came in and sat down in a comfy armchair, seeming to just fit. It almost reminded me of having to talk to Fudge. Harry sat down on the couch and I followed, for some reason unable to think for myself at the time. 

'You can't freeze now!' I heard myself telling me. 'You need to act remember?' 

'How about I just answer whatever questions he asked. Once he's satisfied he'll leave, hopefully.' 

'Yes, but why are you freezing?' 

'I don't know. I must be another effect of being playing a small child against an adult-' 

My thoughts were cut short by Mr. Dursley's; "What's your name again?" 

Apparently he wasn't in for manners just questions. "My name's Liz, Liz Magica, Mr. Dursley, sir." I answered a little uneasily. 'What's wrong with me?' 

"Hmmm...Magica. That's an unusual name," he said eyeing me questionably. 

"Yes, a crazy name really. It's rather drear," I added looking at him with a 'I don't believe in magic' look. At the moment making that expression seemed like the hardest thing I'd ever done. But it worked for Mr. Dursley stopped eyeing me and I could see his shoulders that had tensed with the sound of my last name had relaxed a little. 

"You live with your grandpa?" he asked. I was almost shocked he knew that part of my "life." He must have talked with the teachers... 

"Yes," I said with a sad expression as if it were painful. Hopefully he would get a hint from my reaction to the question and not ask more. I didn't like going in detail about _my_ life or I might slip up and if I did I was _sure_ they'd send an auror or some sort of creature on me. 

He bought it and went on to another subject. 

"What does your grandfather do for a living," He asked curiously. 

"What he does? Umm..." I got nervous though if you looked at me you'd probably think I was trying to remember a big word or something. I had never really thought about that question. What does he do? I can't say Headmaster because Mr. Dursley might look up whatever school I say...But I have to pick a busy job so if Dursley ever wanted to meet him I could say he was busy...what job? 

"Don't you know your grandfather's job?" he said with a somewhat snort. I heard a little giggle in the doorway and saw Dudley there with his hand over his mouth. He must find it entertaining that one of the smartest people in the class looked so dumb right now. Then something came to me. 

"Well, I don't exactly know. He works for the Ministry," Liz said looking at the shocked on Mr. Dursley's face. 'The Ministry! How are you gonna pull this off?!' I was being yelled out in my head but all I could respond was 'I'm making this up as I go.' 

"He works at the Ministry? Which department?" he asked with a blank look on his face. 

"Oh I don't know," I answered sighing. "He just says 'top secret' a lot." 

The look on his face was payment enough for my struggle on finding the right job. He looked uneasy. I figured it was because he had figured I was a "demon child" or something and now he found out that I was the granddaughter of some under cover" agent of the Ministry. 

"Oh," was all he said for a long time until finally he added. "Off you go now, play." 

When I left I could see I had impressed Mr. and Mrs. Dursley but Dudley was still angry and wouldn't make mine or Harry's life any easier even after this visit. But I thought I wouldn't have any more problems with the Dursleys.* 

I sighed thinking about that memory as it went by in a second. 'Well, we can't be right all the time.' I thought as I passed Number Three. It had been fine for a while after that day but then the Dursley lost much respect for my "Ministry Grandfather" when he never turned up for occasions. So I dropped to where the Dursley's pretty much ignored me and Harry. Or at least they ignored Harry until I left to go home. 

I reached Number Four and looked at a small orange spot on the drive way that was almost completely covered by their blue car. I smiled remembering that 4th grade year when I had gone to see Arnold and he had shown me the Paint Flower. It was a magical plant that had a different color petal around a white center with white brushed in the middle. The leaf looked regular except that right when you reached the middle it was a little darker. I looked under the leaf and noticed there was a loop or some kind that made the leaf look like a bowl. Arnold said it was from practical jokes. It will come off with water but you stay wet and that color till you wash of if your dumped with it. I had a whole bunch of them and when I was looking around I plucked an orange petal. 

I laughed aloud for a second as I remembered Dudley's face when an orange balloon filled with orange "paint" was spashed on him. And apparently, when it fell on the ground and the sun burned it on the spot, it didn't come out.He never really saw who did it but blamed it on us anyway. I had to run not only from Dudley but from the Ministry as well with that one. 

"It's an untested plant! You dumped magical coloring on a Muggle?!" I remember Fudge saying...Those were the days. I walked up to the door and it opened before I could knock. Harry smiled and we went into the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat before Petunia saw us. She had decided a time ago that I was no better than Harry, ever since Dudley came home in Orange. So she gave little respect to me and eating freely was not something she would allow. 

I smiled again thinking 'In one month he will know everything and those Dursley's can't do one thing about it. They failed trying to take any magic from him. 'With all the little things, teacher's wig turning blue, jumping on the roof, and his dreams...Yes they failed miserably.' 

I am the only person he trusts enough to tell me of his dreams and I have to hold back a tear when he talks of the green light and laugh. 

"Come on Dudley and Piers will be here soon we better go in the cup board," he said noticing the Polkiss's green car coming down Privet Drive. 

"Yeah, let's go," I said, then I saw an owl come up to the window. 'Oh no!' Luckily Harry had turned around. "Umm...I'll be there in a minute I've got to go to the...bathroom." 

"Ok but hurry up," he said heading towards the cupboard under this stairs, his room. I ran to the window and opened it. The owl dropped the letter in my hands and flew off. I put it in the big pocket at the chest of my overalls that I was wearing and ran off to the cupboard as I heard the front door open. 

**13) Flavors~**

I shut and locked the cupboard door as I came in. Harry was on his bed looking at a spider crawling in its web but turned towards me as I entered. 

"Close one," he said smiling as we heard foot steps above us on the stairs. "One more second and you would have been caught, again." 

I shivered at the thought of what had happened the last time I hadn't made it on time in the cup board. It was just after the "orange paint" incident and Dudley wasn't happy. He had gotten the old paints out of the garage and gotten both Harry and me. We were painted with clown faces and even got some in my mouth. Then Dudley decided to play "punch the clowns." It took us an hour or so to clean off all the paint with our sore arms and legs. 

"I got the beans," I said clearing the image from my mind. 

"Beans? I thought you said you were bringing rotten fruit or something," he sighed looking a little disappointed. 

"Oh no these are more fun," I mischievously smiled. I searched in the pockets on the short legs of the overalls that only went down to my knees. I hit a soft velvet fabric and pulled out the pouch. It was a deep royal blue and the size of my hand. I dumped the continents on Harry's bed as Harry scooted over to sit on his pillow. 

"Jelly beans!?" he said in a shocked tone of disbelief. "Jelly beans are going to ruin Dudley's day? How? He loves jelly beans." 

"I know that," I said a little defensively. "But these aren't your usual flavors of popcorn and orange and coke. Oh no. These are flavors not sold in stores. They're experiments mostly." 

"Experiments?" he said looking a little more interested. "And how did you come by them?" 

"My grandpa has a friend who works there and he gave me a bag," I said hiding the fact that I hated to lie a lot to hide magic from him. He told me so much yet I told so little. I think the only thing that I never lied about when I talked about me was my name. 

"Oh," he said still looking a little skeptical like he suspected I went into the factory and stole it. "And what flavors do you have?" 

"Hmm...pepper, gasoline, spinach, grease, salt, vinegar-"I said counting off the beans as I named them. But was cut short when Harry put his hand over my hand and the beans and said; "That's enough, I get the picture. I can almost taste them as you say the names so please, stop," he said with a smile. 

"Ok fine," I said giving a disappointed look but my eyes were smiling. "Now all we gotta do is put these 'delicious' jelly beans in a place where Dudley and the others will see them. Where are they?" 

"In Dudley's room..." He answered listening hard. "Playing video games." 

"Well, then they won't be out in a long time," I said a little upset that plan wasn't going to work. "Plan B then." 

"Plan B?" he asked puzzled. 

"We just say how wonderful these jelly beans are," I said with an innocent voice. Harry just smiled mischievously. 

We unlocked the door and headed for the kitchen. Harry grabbed a small bowl from the cabinet and I poured the beans in quietly. We then walked towards the beginning of the stairs and said in rather load voices... 

"Good thing Dudley isn't here to take these treats for us. What luck, don't you think Harry?" 

"Yeah I just love Jelly beans!" 

"Come on let's-" 

But I was cut off right there when I heard Dudley yell; "Freeze!" and come rushing down the stairs and grabbing the bowl. 

"Oh no! Not our jelly beans!" I said looking depressed. "They're my favorites!" 

"Tough!" Malcolm yelled coming down as fast as he could and shoving me aside to see the delicious looking treat. 

"Bring them up!" I could here Dennis yelling from the room. 

Dudley looked at Harry and I with a triumphant glance and turned towards the stairs with Malcolm steady behind. 

I stared back amazed at how well it had worked. I glanced at Harry who had the same expression on his face. Then I realized that we had to get out of the house and pointed towards the door. Harry ran towards it and opened it quietly. I went out and he followed close behind. 

No sooner had we closed the door but did we hear screams of "Ewwww!" and "Yuck!" and last but not least "You two are Dead!" 

Harry and I ran as hard as we could down a couple streets and ended at Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was a kind old lady but very boring though there was something about her that made me feel like I was forgetting something. We sat on the white bench in front of her house and sighed and gasped catching our breath. We finally looked at each other and smiled giving each other a high five. 

"Told you jelly beans could be 'fun," I smiled happily. All we had to do now was go home slowly and sneak into the house and then in the cup board. They should be calmed don by then so they won't bang down the cupboard door. I put a hand on my chest, for I was still breathing hard when I noticed my envelope was missing. 

"Oh no!" I said aloud. "My letter!" 

"What letter?" Harry asked as his smile faded to a bit of concern. 

"I got a letter before I came and put it in my pocket I must have dropped it! No one can see that letter!" I almost screamed. If it was from the Ministry she was a goner. They had gotten more elaborate in their letters instead of just "Ministry Now!" They actually sounded official. I guessed it was because they wanted to sound more threatening and powerful. She wasn't impressed. 

But if Mr. or Mrs. Dursley saw that letter...Her cover would be blown and he would know I was working with the wizards! "Harry, we HAVE to get that letter!" 

"Calm down, Liz," he said looking worried for me. "We'll get it, don't worry." 

We ran down the streets again towards Number Four. My heart sank when I saw Mr. Dursley at the front door. He was a little paler than usual and an open letter was in his hands. He looked at me with a mixture of shock and terror and anger. I knew right then that my cover was blown. I could almost see Lucius's smirk of happiness when he hears I had failed one month before I was to finish. 

**14) Cover: Blown~ **

I stopped running as Harry ran ahead. He noticed I stopped and slowed down, but Mr. Dursley went forward and grabbed the neck of Harry's shirt. 

"Get in the house, boy," he ordered through clenched teeth but stared at me. Harry looked at me but went in the house and closed the door. I could see him in kitchen window that looked out to the scene. I just sighed dropping my head back to look at the clouds moving unusually fast, but I could hear Mr. Dursley yelling at me. 

"You-you brat-I can't believe-you-I welcomed you in my house-" he was yelling. Though I wasn't looking at him I could almost see his face get redder with every word. 

"Some welcome," I said coolly looking at him finally with a devilish look in my eye. "You shouldn't look at other people's mail you know. May I have my letter back now? Or are you saving it for something?" 

"You-" but he stopped himself and threw the paper in the air. I focused on it and chatted an incantation in my head; 

_'The wind blows _

_Life follows _

_The wind blows _

_It picks up the life _

_My paper is falling _

_Wind blow!'_

A very primitive incantation, but it worked. The wind blow the paper over to me. I picked it out of the flow of wind and looked it over: 

Dear Liz, 

It's almost time, as you probably know. Please come back to Hogwarts soon to help with the school since you'll be coming back this year. The Ministry has mentioned some of your "magic tricks." No, I don't mind as long as no muggles were harmed. I know you have your way of handling things. I hope you are well and I'll see you soon. 

Sincerely, 

Dumbledore 

I smiled slightly. It had been a long time since I had heard from Dumbledore. But after a moment I remembered Mr. Dursley standing only 5 feet away and how my cover had just been blown. 

"Magic tricks? Hogwarts? Muggles?" Mr. Dursley yelled over to me. If I knew one thing about Mr. Dursley it was that he hated the mention of the word "magic" in his presence. "Who _are_ you, Liz? If that's even your real name. What are you really doing here?" 

"Oh really Mr. Dursley. You know the answer to that," I said eyeing him evilly again which made him take a step back. "Now that you've read _my_ mail you already know." 

"You work for those...for those weirdoes!" he exclaimed. I looked over at Harry who had a puzzled look on his face. I'm sure he couldn't hear much through the glass. At least not my voice, maybe Mr. Dursley's. 

"They're not weirdoes you blubber ball!" I yelled taking a defense for Dumbledore and James and Lily. Mr. Dursley took another step back by the intensity of my voice. "I've only come to be Harry's companion through these rough years when he has to live with muggles like you and that disgusting and brutish son of yours!" 

"Well, you won't be seeing him anymore!" he said standing on what was left of his pride and ground. "You'll never see him again!" 

"Ha!" I yelled back glaring. I was rather enjoying how Mr. Dursley seemed to get smaller every time I talked back. It was really a show for me. I had always said I was a good actress. "That's what you think Muggle. Good day!" 

I looked over to Harry still at the window but with a sad expression. He must have heard that wasn't to see him again. I smiled a winked at him. He smiled back and then left the window. He was probably going to his room. He knew he would see me again. And I'm going to guarantee that. 

I gave Mr. Dursley one last smirk and walked off down the road disapparating till I was back home. I went around my house packing the few things I had. I stopped at a little wooden box that I had made and opened it. There were assorted sock puppets and friendship bracelets that Harry and her had made together. It had been some seven years. I had even learned things about telephones, wars, great muggles, and even muggle math. More than enough muggle studies to last me a while. 

Suddenly an eagle owl flew in from the far window and dropped a letter on my head then flew off. It read: 

Liz: 

One month to go. You failed. Not surprising. It figures you'd screw up, again. Then you apparated in a muggle area. The Minister isn't happy with the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans incident either. Get to the Ministry at once. You're not going to visit everyone in the building beforehand. There are wizards waiting at the front of the building for you. Good day. 

-Lucius Malfoy 

'Well it looks like I'll be paying Fudge another visit,' I said to myself as I picked up my bag. 

'Malfoy sounds happy. You've really done it now.' 

'You say that every time and every time I get out of it.' 

'I guess you're right. So how long are you betting you can get out of it _this_ time?' 

'10 minutes.' 

With that I went out my door and said another incantation. 

"Foresoris. Coverious. Wrap your vines of illusion round. Cover this dwelling from top to ground. Let no soul see window nor board. Cover it with your illusion gourd." 

And with that the house disappeared but I put a hand out and felt the solid house. Then I disappeared to meet my appointment with the Minister. 

**15) Back to Hogwarts~ **

I reappeared at the front of the Ministry's door. Sure enough there were two of Malfoy's goons. I knew them well enough. Misters Crabbe and Goyle. They were two big men that looked like body guards in movies. They reminded me strangely of Malcolm and Gordon. 

I walked up to them and passed them walking through the doors. They followed close. We walked the first 4 floors and I decided to test if these guys were paying attention. I started going down the opposite hallway from the direction of the Office. Crabbe's big hand covered my shoulder and directed me the other way. 

"Don't make this hard, Liz," He said in a low grunt. I innocently looked up at his glare. 

"You mean this isn't the right way?" I said giving a cute puzzled expression. 

"No, it isn't," he answered not fooled. I decided I didn't want to go up the rest of the way with their guidance like a real child. So I looked at him with a "you're mean" look that only this little body could make. 

"Well, you're no fun," I said looking at him as his expression changed to more of a blank expression like he lost interest. "Well, I don't like hanging around people so silent. I'll just go to Fudge directly thank you. See ya!" 

And with that I apparated to Fudge's Office. I didn't care that I was told not to but I really couldn't stand their silence. I never could. Even when they were at school in Slytherin. I reappeared just in front of Fudge's desk. 

Fudge jumped a foot out of his chair before he realized it was me. 

"I thought I told you _not_ to do that!" he yelled with a hand clutching his chest. 

"Sorry," I said not really caring. "I just don't like Lucius' goons hanging around my back. I'm not a child you know." 

"You don't seem to prove that much, _Liz_," Lucius hissed from behind me. 

"Considering how many times you've been here because of your repeated breakings of every single rule you know." 

"Oh you're one to talk," I said still with my back to him. "I remember a kid at Hogwarts who had a knack for breaking rules as well. And then that kid became a death eater and performing the Cruciatus Curse daily." 

"I-" Lucius was starting but got cut off by Fudge's yell of "Shut up!" 

"Why I say Fudge," I said eyeing him with laughing eyes. "That's no way for a Minister to talk." 

"Well, you two take that argument somewhere else," He said actually sounding convincing. "You know why you are here, Liz." 

"Well, from the _rude_ letter I got from Lucius here," I said turning to glare a Lucius. "Yes, I understand. Apparating in a muggle zone and giving muggle food to a muggle." 

"Yes," he said with some power behind his voice. "What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"Well, if I say I didn't do it would be pointless cause you know and I know that I did it," I said almost rolling my eyes. "So, what's my punishment?" 

Fudge looked surprised that I skipped my whole act but I was getting really bored with all this. Once I get into Hogwarts walls again he'll leave me alone. 

"Well, umm..."He said thinking hard. I had to stop myself from laughing. He didn't even know what punishment he was planning to give me! 

"Banishment," Lucius said coldly. 

"Banishment?!" I said trying to hold my voice on an even tone but it still went higher than usual. That was probably the only thing that Fudge could do to me that would be a real punishment. But you had to something as drastic to get banished. "I didn't blow up a part of the world or join the Dark Arts, Lucius! If I get banished than you go with me! You did even more than I ever did!" 

"I have to say I agree with Liz on this one Lucius," Fudge said. I was shocked. I had never heard the words 'agree with' with 'Liz' right after _ever_ from Fudge. For once he was making a good decision! 

"But, sir," Lucius said a little shocked himself. 

"No, buts Lucius. She hasn't done _tha_t much," he said looking for the first time ever like a real minister. 

"Thank you...sir," I said with a smile. "Well, Dumbledore needs me at Hogwarts. I have to clean toilets and halls and _alot of work_," I said looking tired. "I'll be in hard labor for the next month or so." 

"Well, that sounds like a good enough punishment," he said losing the image of a minister again. "Off you go then." 

"Bye Fudge!" I apparated out hearing Malfoy start up again as if out of a daze. 

I ended up in Dumbledore's office. Fawks, Dumbledore's phoenix, made a startled squawk, but Dumbledore didn't look up. 

"Hello, Liz," He said finishing a letter. I took in the sight. Dumbledore had always been a model of pure wisdom and good in my eyes. I respected him a lot and when he looked up I made a real curtsey, not like the fake one I gave while bowing for some prank I did. 

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, sir," I said smiling as I looked up. "It's good to be back." 

"I guess my owl got to you at Harry's house," he smiled with a twinkle in his eye. 

"You knew it was going to get me at Harry's house?" I asked puzzled. 

"Yes, did they tell him?" he asked looking a little more serious. 

"No," I answered dropping my head. "Dumbledore?" 

"Yes," he said. 

"Umm...well Mr. Dursley read the letter. I'm pretty much banned from Harry. I-I-I failed to tell Harry anything. They'll keep him inside most of the time I'm sure now. No owl will get to him. How can we get it to him now?" I said faintly not looking at him. 

"Don't worry, Liz," I looked at him as he said this smiling. "We still have the muggle mail to use. But I dare say you've done your share already. I'll have Hagrid bring the letter and so on. He does need something to do. You can relax now." 

"I agree Hagrid should _help_ but can I be in it to, Professor,sir," I asked eager to see Harry sooner than two months from now. 

"As you wish, Liz," He answered, the twinkle back in his eye. "But no hanging around the muggle's house until I tell you to send the letter. Ok?" 

"Got it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," I said smiling with joy that I get to help show Harry his real heritage and take him away from that dreaded muggle house for at least 10 months in the year, and I also get to work with Hagrid who was one of my favorite people around Hogwarts. "Now, I told Fudge I'd do some kind of work to make up for my 'crimes.' Any ideas, Professor?" 

"Ok Liz," he said with a shine in his laughing eyes. "I need you to locate Peeves and tell him to clean up Filch's Office. Can you handle this _terrible horrible_ job?" 

"Oh I think I could stand it, Professor," I said amused with Dumbledore's acting. I wonder if he got it from me sometimes? One knows I do it all the time. This was my favorite job ever too and Dumbledore knew it. I loved going through the castle looking for him and it will help me get the whole place down again. Peeves _always_ messed up Filch's Office at the end of the year and Dumbledore never let one of the house elves near it, no matter how hard they wanted to clean it. It was my pleasure to make Peeves clean up his own act as Filch was off on vacation. "Have a good day, Professor Dumbledore, sir. I'll see you when I get Peeves." 

And with that I apparated to my room and laid down on my bed. "It's good to be back." 

I dropped my bag on the side of my bed but stayed lying down and staring at the ceiling sighing deeply. Finally I sat up and looked at one side of the curved wall that surrounded my room and stared at it thinking of the kitchen that was somewhere beyond that. 'I wonder if Peeves is taunting the House Elves about the dirty office? Well, I'll just have to see. Get ready Peeves, cause I'm back at Hogwarts!' 

**16) House Elf Help~ **

I apparated just inside the kitchen, getting the whole site in as if it were the first time. I watched the elves sitting around mostly. They were really bored right now. I could tell. I had taken the time to get to know all of them. Abby, Sonia, and Jenny were leaning on the oven door talking. It was a very peaceful time for the house elves. I almost forget how fun it was to hang out with all of them. Most don't see them, which is what makes a good house elf, but I see each and every one of them. 

Gini, a small house elf with red-orange hair and freckles, ran in a somewhat happy skip. 

"May we help you young miss?" she asked happily. 

"Gini don't you recognize me?" I asked smiling. She looked deep in my eyes and her eyes brightened even more, which was impressive. 

"Liz! I is so happy to see you!" She said brightly. "But Liz, where your crystal?!" 

I looked down and realized I hadn't uncovered it yet. I put my hand over it and willed it to appear. I knew it was back when Gini gave a little gasp of relief and amazement. "It's here, Gini. As always." 

"You is smaller too! Oh!" she covered her mouth embarrassed. "I is sorry, Liz. I is not meaning offense." 

"It's ok, Gini," I said still smiling. The house elves were so kind and considerate. Better than certain people I knew. "I made a spell so I could be small again. So I could be Harry's companion." 

Gini gasped even loader in bewilderment. "Harry Potter? Liz been with _the_ Harry Potter!" She exclaimed in her squeaky little voice excitedly jumping up and down a little. 

"Yes," I answered looking at all the eyes now on Gini and me. "He'll be a student this year." 

With that, any elf around was paying close attention. 

"Then Gini will work her hardest this year," she said still excited. "What is Harry Potter like, Liz?" 

"He's nice, kind, and all and all a fun guy," I said looking at all the little heads turned. I knew them all. Rini, Dabby, Tonnia, Guster, Wen, Yin, and so many more of my friends. Then, I remembered my job. "Gini can you take me to see your sister Galina?" 

"Oh yes, yes Liz. Galina just over here," she said happy to help me out. We walked past a couple of long tables in the gigantic kitchen towards a corner with a tiny desk sitting there. 

Galina was standing at the edge of the desk, with on hand on and the other waving around pointing directions in the air, talking to Bom, a rather round house elf with brown dirty hair and his tea towel toga wasn't very clean either. Bom usually worked on outside duty, cleaning the grounds. Galina, on the other hand, was very impressive looking, even for a house elf. Her blonde hair was cut short and waved around a little. Her tea towel is very clean and almost seemed to shine compared to Bom's. She is the head of the House Elves, and a did a great job. She'd been promoted just a year before I left and, by the look of the place, she was doing a very good job. She knew where every elf was and with a communicating system that even I didn't understand she knew all the news. 

Gini waited patiently until Bom had gotten his directions for whatever job he was doing and then said; "Galina! Galina! Liz is back! Liz is wanting to see you Galina!" 

I walked up when I heard my name and smiled at Galina. 

"Liz," she said with a more even voice compared to Gini's. She had always been a very good friend of mine. "What can I do for you?" 

"Well, Dumbledore gave me the job to catch Peeves. I need to find him," I answered. "Any elves seen him?" 

"Well, I is hearing lots about Peeves," she said looking up at the ceiling with a hand on her cheek thinking. "Tweek and Gadget were bothered by Peeves just 15 minutes ago. They were on the 3rd Floors bathrooms. But then I is remember hearing something about a disturbance over in the green houses where Fig and Tootie are. I thinks you should go there, Liz." 

"Thank you very much, Galina," I said smiling. "I'll check the green houses first. I'll come back soon and we can talk about what's been happening these last 7 years." 

"I be looking forward to it, Liz," she said smiling happily. "I is hoping you catch Peeves." 

"I will, I will. Bye and Thanks!" I said. And with that I apparated over to the green houses. 

"Fig? Tootie? Where are you?" I said looking through the plants. 

"We is over here!" I heard a small voice yell. I guessed it was Tootie. It was coming from behind a huge plant I was close to. I floated over to the plant and looked over. I saw the two figures digging in the dirt. They looked up and their eyes shone so brightly to see me. 

"Liz! Fig thought it was you!" Came the same high voice I heard before from Tootie. Fig and Tootie were twins with long black hair and stubby noses. They were a cute pair and loved the dirt. 

"Hi you two. I was hoping Peeves might be here," As I said that I saw Fig's face screw up. 

"Peeves was here," he said with a high angry voice. "Peeves knocked over the bucket of the bugs we is taking away from the plants. All because we is following orders." 

"We is good elves. We is not cleaning the dirty office. We is told not to," Tootie added in her higher pitched voice. 

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked feeling sorry for them that Peeves had ruined their work. "I've been sent to catch him to make it clean it up." 

"Peeves saying something about other ghosts and the Hall," Tootie said helpfully. 

"Thank you Tootie. I'll get him yet," I said turning around about to leave, but then; "If I catch him soon I'll come back to help you ok?" 

"We is needing no help, Liz," Fig said. "Thank you for asking Liz. We is ok. I is cheering you on." 

"Ok then. Thank you. Bye!" I said apparating off towards the Great Hall. It figures Peeves would try to coax some other ghost to do it for him. Probably the Fat Friar, he always let Peeves get away with things. 'I'll get you yet Peeves!' 

**17) Peeves~**

When I reached the Great Hall I stood a moment to look up at the magical ceiling I had helped build. Godric had said I looked at the stars too much. He laughed when I told him a ceiling should imitate the outside. But if he had known how very special and historic the Hall has become now, partly because of it, that he wouldn't have laughed. 

I saw Peeves and talking loudly with Nearly Headless Nick and Fat Friar at the other end of the Hall over the Professors Table. 

"Professor Dumbledore wants one of you to clean up Filch's office," I could here him saying. I floated up so I was even height to them on the other side of the room when I heard Nearly Headless Nick say: "You don't expect us to believe that do you?" 

"Bad Peeves! You shouldn't try to give orders with Dumbledore's name," I said in a load playful voice laughing as I saw his face show a shock of confusion. "If you don't go clean up that office, then I'll have to punish you." 

"Punish me?!" he said half laughing. "I don't know who you are little girl but you can't punish _me_!" 

"Don't you recognize me P?" I asked with my eyes laughing as his face fell, realizing who it was. 

"Liz," he said as if it were a rotten word. "Don't tell me it's been 7 years already?" 

"Glad you remember me," I said in a cheery voice. "Now go clean up the mess." 

"Maybe I don't wanna," he said sticking up his chin. With that I apparated right in front of his face and said in a low chilling whisper that even scared me; "It may have been 7 years since I've been here but I still remember *many* spells on how to torture ghosts and poltergeists. And unless you want to have a screaming yell in your head for days or see things that aren't there, then I suggest you get going." 

"You're no fun!" he said pouting a little. "I'm going...I'm going!" 

"Thank you," I said happily beaming. I never want to hurt Peeves but the Bloody Baron and I are the only people, if you can call an immortal and a ghost people, who can control Peeves. As Peeves left I turned to Nearly Headless Nick and Fat Friar who looked relieved and a little scared at the same time. I never liked showing my darker side. 

"How did anyone get him to clean the Office these last 7 years?" I asked wondering. 

"Well, it took us a week of trying the first year till we finally just got the Bloody Baron to demand it," Nick said with a face of disgust as he remembered the last couple of years of trying. 

"He'll never learn," Fat Friar added. "Glad your back though do you have to be so ... umm." 

"Yes, unfortunately," I answered knowing what he meant. "There's no other way really, and I don't approve of the Baron." 

"Well, it's good to have you back," Fat Friar said joyfully. 

"Harry Potter will be coming this year then?" Nick said looking hopeful. 

"If I have anything to say about it he will," I said confidently. "I have to help with that in a month." 

"I can't wait! The Harry Potter! I hope he's in Hufflepuff!" Fat Friar said excitedly jumping up and down in the air. He reminded me of Gini when he did that. 

"Well, I must be off," I said turning my back to them and apparating out of the Hall towards Dumbledore's office. 

When I got to Dumbledore's office I could hear Dumbledore talking to someone before I landed so I changed course to just outside his door. 

"Well, it's the end of another school year, Severus," I could faintly hear Dumbledore say. "What did you want to tell me?" 

"Well, it's actually two things, I guess," I could hear Snape say coolly in his own oily voice. He was Head of Slytherin so I had to obey him. And like every other Slytherin Head he pretty much hated my guts. Why would he be here? "Someone rearranged all my potions. I'll need to put it all back so I'll be here for a while. I'm positive that it was those 2 year Weasley twins. I wonder if a detention when they get back from their summer could be arranged?" 

"Really Severus. Do you have proof they did it?" Dumbledore said sounding disappointed. "I mean we can't just give them a detention on their first week because of an assumption." 

"You're right," he agreed but I could tell by his voice that he didn't agree at all. Well, I think this is a good time. I knocked on the door. Snape answered it and whatever face he had on before turned sour in an instant. I just smiled and waved a "Hi" at him. Then I passed him to Dumbledore. 

"Peeves is cleaning Filch's office as we speak," I reported looking at Snape in the corner of my eye. "Anything else I can do for you, Professor?" 

"Excuse me for interrupting," Snape said with a sneer. "But I believe I have something for her to do since she's in the mood for some job." 

My heart sank to the depths and I looked at Snape with a matched expression. "And what would that be, _Professor_?" 

But he didn't look at me, just straight at Dumbledore. "If you have nothing for her to do, Headmaster. She is very good with Potions, and I do need help with my disarrayed ingredients." 

"More like you want me to do all the work," I muttered under my breath. Dumbledore though nodded and I followed Snape out of the office. When we were out past the gargoyle, that guarded Dumbledore's office, he finally said something. 

"So your back," he sneered. "All to soon. So Potter's coming too." 

"Yes, I'm back, glad you missed me," I said with my spirits sinking. "And his name is Harry." 

"Hold your tongue," he snapped then in his cool but sharp voice. "Don't talk back. I know very well what his name is. You may have been able to run free and cause whatever chaos you wanted in these past years but not anymore. Yes, I've heard about your almost weekly trips to the Ministry. Why is it that every time you go out into the _real_ world you prove more and more that you are a fool? That age suits you well, Liz. Now this year try and act like a Slytherin." 

And with that we came to the dungeon's and I set to work on the potions and ingredients in silence with a hurt spirit. 'Now I remember one of the only reasons I liked being away from Hogwarts.' 

**18) Messenger~**

Luckily, after his potions were ordered the right way, Snape finally left. At least I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him until the beginning of the school year. Though I had to fight the urge to go and destroy the office myself. 

Peeves had ended up being my entertainment, with his yelling and fairly funny conversations with the paintings when they made remarks about him as he passed. It was very interesting to see a poltergeist arguing with a piece of art. 

The House Elves were very happy to see me and I spent most of my time with them when I wasn't watching Peeves make a complete fool of himself. They had told me all of the big news. Like Slytherin winning the House Cup for the past 6 years and winning the Quidditch Cup 5 years in a row as well. In fact, Tunny mentioned that one of the only reasons Slytherin won so much was because of one student named Lae Demonia, who came the year I left. 

"She was the smartest one in her year, and very pretty. With yellow blonde hair that had a tinge of green and deep green eyes that seemed to open to another world. And she was a superb Keeper. Not many Quaffles got past her. And last year when she as a 7th year she demolished Gryffindor in a match and the other houses! She was Snape's pride and joy, she was. He looked disappointed to lose such a talented student, " I remember Gad, an elf that cleaned the Slytherin Common Room, saying excitedly at the mention on Lae. 

I met Hagrid halfway heading towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore usually didn't hang around the school much over the summer but when he did he was in his office. Hagrid and I were the only living people, other than the house elves, that actually lived at Hogwarts. Though, Hagrid usually stayed over at Hogsmead and the Leaky Cauldron at Diagon Alley. He smiled and I had to float very high to meet him face to face. He always looked much to big to be allowed. Only in the Great Hall did he look remotely like he was an average height. 

We went up to the office in silence. Hagrid came to the door first and was about to knock, when Dumbledore suddenly opened the door before he got the chance. He smiled with the regular twinkle in his eye shining bright, and he spread his hand out to the whole room, inviting us in. 

Hagrid stood, slouching just a little, and I floated down to meet Dumbledore eye to eye. He sat down properly and cleared his throat. 

"Now, Liz you know what I'm about to assign you so I'll be brief and you can fill Hagrid in on the details while you start, ok?" he asked looking very official looking that it caught me surprised for a moment. But I quickly got over and said, "I understand." 

"Now, as I understand it we need to send Harry his letter and get him to Diagon Alley and so forth," he proceeded mostly looking at Hagrid because I already knew most of this. "Unfortunately, I'll be too busy with the other letters to do this myself. Hagrid, Liz, I'm need you two to find some way to give it to him. Here's the letter. Obviously owl post and handing it to him in person aren't going to work very well. So you will probably need to use muggle mail. Do it any way possible, you are allowed to use _a little_ magic to get it to him but after that _no_ magic. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, sir," I said a little sad that he had to add the words 'a little magic' and 'no magic after'. 

"Got it Headmaster," he said confidently. 

Then, looking thoughtful, Dumbledore added; "Hagrid, I need you to get something important for me when you are at Diagon Alley with Harry. I need you to get the Sorcerer's Stone out of vault 713. Here's a letter to give to the goblin." 

My jaw dropped open in shock as my mind raced. '_The_ Sorcerer's Stone?', 'Nicholas is a good friend of mine since he was practically immortal as long as he had that Elixir of Life with him and a really nice guy.' , 'There's something I don't know.' , 'What would be so important as to get *the* Sorcerer's Stone out?' , 'Why am I always the last to know these things?!' 

"Is there something bothering you, Liz?" Dumbledore asked ruining my chain of thought. 

"No," I lied calmly. "Nothing at all." 

I looked over at Hagrid who now was putting in the letter in his giant vest of many pockets and looking very happy by these two important jobs he had. I must have missed him accepting the job and everything, when I was caught up in my thoughts. 

"You can count on us, Headmaster!" Hagrid said with his final good-bye and started off out the door. I smiled and waved good bye when I closed the door to Dumbledore's office. 

I followed Hagrid out to his hut and waited outside as he got a few things. Finally, he came out and I smiled as he grabbed his pink umbrella. 

"How are we goin' ter get to Harry's house, Liz?" he asked looking as if thinking and looking at his umbrella for a second, but made a hesitating face. 

"I can make you light and then we can fly above the clouds over to Harry's house," I suggested looking hopeful cause it would be about the easiest way. Flying always was for me. 

"Ok, but we mus' make sure not ter be seen," he said looking a little nervous about blowing this mission. 

"Of course," I said smiling. Then I stood straight and began to circle Hagrid in my up-right position. Concentrating on the words and power in the chant. 

_"Light as a feather _

_Hard as a rock _

_Light as a feather _

_From the great hawk _

_Light as a feather _

_This chant will lock"_

Another crude incantation, but effective. Once I held Hagrid's hand when I said 'lock' I could feel he lighten and fidget a little by the change in mass. His face looked amazed and he weary at the same time. 

"Don't worry, Hagrid," I said insuring him. "All my chants I learned from Merlin. They aren't taught much but they are very effective. I've learned them all." 

"Yer more powerful than they know. Even without yer wand," he said smiling. 

"Hardly," I said but smiled back. "I just know a lot of little tricks. You don't hang out with one of the most powerful wizard's in the world for 500 years and not learn something. Let's go, shall we?" 

With that I floated up to the clouds a little awkwardly. I felt like I had a gigantic balloon in my hand. But if I let go he would fall like a rock down to the world below. I wasn't going to tell him that, though. 

I didn't need to see through the clouds. I knew where I was going. When I had pledged my protection over Harry, I had made a bond between me and him so I could feel if he was close or not and get a general direction on where he was. 

Finally I could tell that we were right above the general area where ever he was. I looked down below the clouds and saw Number Four just a block away. I dropped down as fast as I could in the street just before Privet Drive. 

No one was around so I let go of Hagrid's hand and he went back to his normal weight. He breathed a little sigh of relief and I looked at a park not to far away that had a pretty but small forest. I started to walk over to the park and Hagrid, noticing my direction, followed. I looked at Hagrid as we entered the little forest. 

"We'll stay here until we give Harry his letter," I said smiling at how roomy it was. Hagrid looked around. 

"It's not bad fer a night," he said sitting down. I looked down at my outfit and figured that my red skirt showed out to much in the scenery. I turned around thinking of a more causal, less stand out color. When I finished my turn I was in short leaf green shorts and a white shirt. I looked down a frowned that the green would show out in the streets, but matched the tree's leaves perfectly. I guess it would do. Then I hid my crystal again, willing it to disappear for a while. 

"That's amazin' how yeh can change like that yeh know. Yer pretty talented, Liz. Wand o' no," he pointed out smiling. "Now how we goin' ter send this letter without gettin' caught?" 

"Easy enough. I'll apparate into the mail man's truck and place it in there," I said thinking about all the times I had before. "They'll probably make Harry get the mail. They make him do everything that might involve getting up during breakfast." 

"Sounds a little _to_ easy, Liz," he said frowning a little. 

"You're right, Hagrid. We'll just make a copy of the letter," I said looking at it and thinking again about how Mr. Dursley loved to look at other people's mail. "Think you could do a duplicating charm?" 

"Sure," he said and held up his umbrella and muttering a few words. Another letter appeared beside the original. 

"That's great!" I said looking as his face turned a little red. "Well, mail's already gone out today. We'll start tomorrow. What's today again?" 

"Monday," he said absentmindedly because he was looking at a couple of birds who were chirping on a branch near his head. 

"Thanks, then we'll start on tomorrow, Tuesday. That means we have a week before July 31st, that's our last day. It's Harry's Birthday too," I said staring at the clouds that were barely visible through the trees leaves. I closed my eyes taking in the sweet air and thinking. 

'I'm just the messenger. Maybe I can give Mr. Dursley a message too. Like a kick in the head for not telling Harry about being a wizard. Oh well, Harry will know soon enough. I'm sure he'll like it at Hogwarts. I hope Hagrid doesn't get made that Harry doesn't know. Dumbledore and I only said it would be hard to get Harry. He loves Harry like a son. He's not gonna be happy...' And with that I slowly fell asleep. 

**19) Plan: Fun~ **

When I woke up it was already dark and the moon was pouring in light. I flew up so my head was over the trees and sat on a branch looking at the moon. It wasn't full, but it still reminded me of one of my best friend's, Remus. I sighed staring from star to star. I could go up to space if I wanted. I didn't need air or anything but I heard space travel really messed up time or something like that. I really should have listened more in that History class. 

I heard Hagrid stir a little as the sun came up an hour later. I floated down and grabbed the copy letter. Hagrid opened one eye and then the other as a dark brown owl dropped the Daily Prophet on his head. He picked out five knuts and put it in the little owl's pouch. Then it flew off. 

"Guess that's a sign fer us," he said rubbing his eyes as the sun light hit them. "Mails goin' out. Off yeh go then." 

"Right!" I said and apparated to the postman's car and looked at the back of his seat. He was on Privet Drive now. 'Lucky Hagrid told me to go now,' I thought still looking at the mail man who was now putting mail in Number Three's door slot. I looked at the next batch of letters waiting....a postcard and a bill. I looked at my letter and realized I didn't put the address down! I concentrated on Hagrid back in the forest, then more on his vest, then more on the upper pocket, then more on the black pen inside. I concentrated on the pen drawing it in my mind and then it was right there in front of me. I smiled and then wrote a very exact address on the envelope: 

Mr. H. Potter 

The Cupboard under the Stairs 

4 Privet Drive 

Little Whinging 

Surrey 

I slipped it between the bill and postcard and apparated to the top of Harry's House behind the chimney. I watched the postman walk up to the house, oblivious as to what I did. And put it in. I could hear Mr. Dursley telling Harry to get the mail. I was right! As the postman drove off I looked through the kitchen window just in time to see Mr. Dursley grab it out of Harry's hands. 

"Darn him!" I cursed under my breath. Harry was never going to read it know. I watched in disgust as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley argued about responding or not and watching Mr. Dursley curse my name. They were so caught up in the event that they didn't even notice me watching from the window. They left the kitchen and I floated over to the roof again sighing. 

Then, after a while, I heard someone come into the room I was laying over. But if I remember the house set right, I was over Dudley's second storage room. What was anyone doing in there? I decided to look through the window for a peek. Harry was carrying the little belongings he had into the room! 

'They think moving him into a better room is going to make me leave them alone?" I said smirking coming up to the roof again. "No way! I would give Harry a letter now but.' 

'Why not! You're job would be done! The word would be out! What are you waiting for?' 

'I think I'll play with the Dursley's minds a little. Mr. Dursley especially!' 

'How far are you going to go?' 

'Far enough to make him crack,' I said smiling evilly. This was going to be more fun than I thought. If they went as far as to give Harry a _real_ room. 

I could hear Dudley yelling about Harry being in *his* room and decided Harry should enjoy this, he'll get that letter soon enough. I apparated back to Hagrid who was reading the paper. 

"Did he get it?" he asked not looking up. 

"Nope," I said smiling. "I guess we'll just try again tomorrow. I'll need another copy." 

"Don' yeh think yeh'll be able ter get it to him tomorrow?" he asked looking up this time. 

"Well, I think we should always take precautions," I said smiling to myself as I flew up to my branch at the top of the tree. "Those Dursley's aren't going to let Harry go without a fight." 

"Al' right," he said going back to his paper. "But remember the dead line." 

"I remember," I said, now sitting on the branch looking off to the castle that was too far away to see. "Harry _will_ get his letter, but I want to have a little fun while I do it." 

"Fun, huh?" he said smiling as well. 

"Yep," I said looking down as he looked up. "Can't blame me. It's not every day I'm _allowed_ to do magic. Even just a little." 

"Ok, do what yeh want then," he said looking back down at the article he was reading. "I'll make as many copies as yeh want." 

"Thank you, Hagrid," I said looking back up at the sky. "Thank you very much." 

**20) Vernon Cracks~**

The next day I woke up before the sun again and waited until the owl came from the Daily Prophet to apparate to the postman's car. Either the owl was early or the postman was late, but he was on Number Two this time. I decided to send one letter to him with his new address just to show the Dursley's I wasn't going to stop. I figured they would probably _not_ let Harry get the mail but maybe Harry will be able to get it anyway. I scribbled: 

Mr. H. Potter 

The Smallest Bedroom 

4 Privet Drive 

Little Whinging 

Surrey 

Then placed it just after Number Three's mail. The Postman came into the car and I just apparated out before he saw me. I watched him, from behind the chimney, go to Number Three and finally to Number Four. I strained my ears and heard Dudley yell, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-" 

I smiled as I heard Mr. Dursley give a cry and charge to the door. I started hearing a load noise of bangings and rolls. It could only be them fighting over the letter. I sat over Harry's bedroom and listened as he entered the room. I went upside down and looked from the top of his window. 

He grabbed the alarm clock he must have worked on all day when he got bored and set it. That was enough for me. I apparated straight to my branch and saw Hagrid reading his paper looking up as I landed there. 

"He didn' get it did he?" he asked looking a little disappointed. 

"Nope," I sighed. "He put up a good fight for it but it didn't work. I'm leaving early tomorrow so I can put the letter in before the postman reaches Privet Drive." 

"Why?" he said looking a little puzzled. "Does it mat'er when you put it in?" 

"Well," said looking at the clear blue sky. "Our little Harry has a plan and I'm going to make sure I at least do my part." 

"Ok," he said sighing himself looking rather bored. "I'll make another copy." 

"Umm," I said thinking. "Make that three copies, Hagrid." 

The next day I woke up again before the sun came up. 'I need to do my part,' I thought. I waited a little and then apparated to the postman's car. 

He was driving on a street two blocks from Privet Drive and didn't notice a new arrival in the back. As he walked out I scribbled the address and put it in Number Four's little pile. Then I apparated to the roof again. I heard Harry's alarm ring once. 

"Wonder if he gets it this time?" I said aloud floating down to the side of the house closest to the door. Suddenly I heard a load growl and it made me jump. 

'Oh no!' I thought. 'He must have anticipated this! He's smarter than I thought!' 

I listened as he yelled at Harry and lectured and yelled some more. I watched the postman come and go and I was about to leave when I saw Mr. Dursley walk out to the garage. I watched intently curious as he took nails and boards out. 

He closed the door and I could hear him hammering. "Oh is that how's it's gonna be," I said in a whisper. "No nails are going to hold me, Vernon Dursley." 

I apparated out and looked down to see an empty area. 'Was I gone so long that Hagrid's already on his walk?' then aloud; "Hagrid?" 

"I'm righ' here, Liz," he said. "Yeh were gone longer. Did he get it?" 

"No," I sighed slowly floating to the ground. "He's smarter than I thought." 

"Why is he doin' this?" he asked. "Harry needs ter get ter Hogwarts." 

"They are bigger muggles than you think, Hagrid," I said then smiling. "I need twelve more copies, Hagrid. This means war." 

"Twelve!" he said looking straight in my eyes. "Liz, that's an awful lot." 

"Believe me," I said staring back. "I need them." 

"Ok," he said looking at a snake crawling in the grass then starting his walk again around the forest. 

The next day I took the twelve letters and apparated straight to the house. I watched the postman look puzzled about the blockage but just put them on the door step and walked away. I went to the door and pushed three under. Then on the sides I pushed six through the door sides. 

'If this doesn't freak him out, I don't know what will," I said quietly. "Now where to put these last three?" 

My eyes fell on the bathroom window on the side of the house. I smiled and slide them in the side there. 

I had to hold huge bursts of laughter as he burned the letters with a weary face and then sang "Tiptoe Through the Tulips' as he boarded up the cracks. Every now and then, I lightly tapped the side of the house and watched him jump at the sound. I stayed until he finished and then apparated back to the forest. 

Hagrid wasn't back yet but it didn't matter. I'd ask him for twenty-four more copies when he gets back. 

I apparated to the house the next day and sighed to have to work on a Saturday. I watched the milk man come up near the house carrying 2 one dozen egg cartons. I apparated to his car at the side of the side of the road and concentrated on the brake. I finally got it to release and pushed the car with all my body could and it started to roll slowly. Then I apparated back to the milk man who was about to reach the door. 

"Mister, sir," I said innocently. "I think your car is moving a little." 

He looked around and saw it rolling slowly. "Oh no! Not the brakes too! Kid watch these eggs for a minute would you?" 

"Yes, sir," I said kindly. I watched him race towards the car and I put the already folded letters around the eggs. The milk man finally came back and smiled. "Thank you little girl." 

"You're welcome," I said and as he turned toward the door I apparated to the roof. He looked behind him and saw nothing and then looked at the boarded up door and gave a puzzled sigh and held his head like he had a headache. He then walked over to the kitchen window and back to his car. He looked quite confused by that time. 

I heard Mr. Dursley yell and knew Harry didn't get the letters. "Oh well," I said sighing. "His tone isn't as calm as before. He's getting more tense. Soon he'll crack." I smiled and apparated back. 

"I need a 2 hundred, Hagrid," I said with a mischievous look. 

" 'Undreds!!" he said looking exasperated and shocked. "What do yeh need that many fer?" 

"I just need them, Hagrid," I begged. "Come on, it only takes a second to make them all." 

"Yea," he said thinking. "But where yeh gonna put 'em all?" 

"I'll enchant my bag to be huge inside," I said quickly giving a pleading little face that made me like this body more because it could make it. "Come on, Hagrid. Help a girl out." 

"Al'right," he said giving in. "But don' go too far." 

"Thank you, Hagrid," I said smiling. "You're so kind." 

"An' don' yeh forget it," he said smiling. 

I sat on the roof listening through the chimney. 

"No post on Sundays," I heard Mr. Dursley say cheerfully. 

"Oh yeah?" I said getting out one of the letters from my bag. 

"_Follow your orders_

_Follow the flow _

_Follow the way _

_To hit my foe... _

_Mr. Dursley _

_Down below" _

__I dropped it down the chimney and smiled at yet another of my simple incantations. Then I turned the bag upside down over the chimney opening. I heard Mr. Dursley scream "OUT! OUT!" and then tell everyone to pack. 

"He's finally cracked!" I said cheerily not even bothering to lower my voice. "Though, I guess Harry didn't get a letter." 

I sat watching the Dursleys and Harry gather in the car about ten minutes later and smiled. 

"You want to play chase?" I said softly watching them about to pull out of the drive way. I looked in my bag and saw that I still had a ton of letters left. "I can play that game, Dursley." 


	3. ~*Chapters 21-27*~

**21) Invisibility~**

I looked up at the sky. No clouds. 'Now what?' I asked watching the Dursley's finally pulling out of the drive way. 'I can't be seen. It will take to long to find Harry if they ever stop. Well, there is one thing...but I've never been able to hold it for very long.' 

I saw looked down as the car passed Number Three. I thought of the first time I tried this out... 

* * * * * 

"I can't do it!" I cried out looking at Merlin who had an amused smile across his face. "This is the like hundredth time I've tried! I've thought about what I want to do for a very long time. I've said the words tens of thousands of times. Why isn't it working?" 

"Now how can you say the words tens of thousands when you've only tried a hundred times?" he said still smiling. 

"Oh you think this is funny?" I said glaring back but couldn't hold it for long. We've been friends for 200 years now. Besides, how can you glare at a smiling friend? "Come on Merlin. You know what I'm doing wrong. So do I have to make a fool out of myself a hundred more times or will you give me a clue?" 

His face turned more serious and he stepped off the tree he was sitting on. He walked until he was just inches away from me. He put of his hand and put it to my head with a finger on my temple. "You can think anything up here," then he put the small finger on my lips; "You can say anything from here," he lowered his hand to my crystal; "But real magic. Strong magic is here." 

"My crystal?" I asked a little puzzled and awed at the same time. He was looking me straight in the eye and it gave me a little chill. 

"Not exactly," he said stepping back to his tree. "Your crystal is only a symbol." 

"A symbol?" Now I was even more confused. I actually had no idea what he was talking about. I never knew what it stood for. Why does he? 

"Yes," he said as he pushed up to his spot on the giant tree. "It symbolizes your body and soul becoming one. That's why you are immortal, because the soul cannot die and you are melded with it in body. Your soul has more magic than you can ever imagine. And once you combine body, soul, and mind you can do anything. You won't need a staff or a wand." 

I stood there awe struck. But didn't go farther into the conversation. But I needed to know one thing. "How do you know this?" 

"I can't tell you," he said looking a little more mischievous. 

"Fine," I said sighing. "Body, mind and soul, huh? I can do that." 

"We'll see," he said with the laughter back in his eyes as if nothing had happened. 

* * * * * 

"I'll do it perfectly this time," I said as the memory passed through my mind in an instant. Looked at the Dursley's car now passing Number Two. I floated up a little and started turning around with my eyes closed. 

"What the eye can't see 

I will be 

Caught in the world 

Of invisibility" 

I Looked down and saw nothing change. I floated down and walked up to Mr. Garinson of Number Three. 

"Hello sir!" I said happily. 

"Hello? Where are you? Hello?" he looked puzzled and stared straight at me but yet not at me. 

I smiled. He couldn't see me. Good. I floated up to follow the car that was now rounding the corner. 

I floated just above it and went with the cars quick turns and hasty decisions to change lanes. 'He's trying to shake me off. He's trying to lose me. Tough chance on that happening." 

I smiled as they stopped at a hotel. I followed them up to Room 17 and then stopped as they closed the door. I apparated back to the forest and it was night. Hagrid gave a quick gasp of shock and then calmed as he realized who it is. 

"What yeh doin' comin' so late?" he asked looking as I fell straight into a pile of leaves. It took a lot of my energy to hold up that invisibility. I'm drained. "Did yeh get it to him or not?" 

"Not," I said weakly. "But they can't go far now." 

"Go far?" he asked puzzled. "They're moving?" 

"Yes," I said getting a little happier. "Running scared." 

"Scared?" he asked even more puzzled. "What he scared o'? Doesn' he want Harry to go ter Hogwarts?" 

"Hardly," I said gathering energy again. "He's a big muggle. Anyway I'm sending the rest of the letters to them at the hotel they're in. If Harry still doesn't get it I'll come back and we'll just get him head on. Ok?" 

"Ok," he said looking a little disappointed. "I jus' don' understand why they are makin' this so hard. They really mus' be some muggles." 

"They are," I said falling a sleep a little. "Believe me, they are." 

I woke up a little later than I thought I would, the sun was just coming up. I grabbed my bag of letters that was by my side where I dropped it and apparated to the register. 

"May I help you?" the lady at the desk said kindly. 

"Yes," I said happily. "I need these letters delivered to Harry Potter." 

I put my hand in the bag and said a letter change charm 'adrisoria' And muttered "Harry Potter-Room 17-Railview Hotel-Cokeworth" under my breath. Then I handed on to the lady. "The post man gave me these to give to you." I dumped the rest on her desk. 

"Oh," she said with a tinge of anger in her voice that I just dumped about a hundred letters all over her desk. "Thank you." 

"Your welcome," I said happily like nothing happened. "Have a good day." 

And with that I walked out of the door and apparated just outside the window to room 17. I looked in and saw the Dursleys and Harry eating what didn't exactly look very delicious. Then the lady came in and showed the letter. I watched Harry and Vernon both go for it be Vernon got there first. "Darn! Well, time for plan B then." 

I watched them pack back in the car and turned invisible once again sighing. I followed Mr. Dursley's insane driving and it got cloudy, extremely cloudy. I watched him stop and leave the car. It started to rain and I dropped down to the top of the car, still holding the invisibility. He came back from wherever he went with a box and a smile. I didn't listen much. All you could hear was Dudley whining and then they got in a ridiculous looking boat that looked like it was about to sink. I wasn't going to let my best friend sink in such and unworthy boat. 

"_Unsicobale_," I said with my hand out stretched to the boat as I put the unsinkable charm on it. Dudley looked around in the area I was in. I floated still and stiff not making a sound as he looked straight at me. Then he turned back to the boat. I sighed and floated behind them as they reached a pathetic excuse for a hut and went in. I saw Harry's expression thought the same thing. 

"Time to get Hagrid," I said as they closed the door to the Hut on a Rock. "I'll get some cake on the way. Harry's birthday _is_ tomorrow. But now my fun is over and Harry _will_ know tonight, Dursley." 

**22) Secret Revealed~ **

I went straight to the forest and looked around. Hagrid isn't here! Where is he? Then, as if on call, the half-giant appears from no where holding a cake. I smiled. 

"Hagrid we have to go," I told him as he walked in the moonlight that was just coming out. "The other letters didn't work. There on a rock in a hut, now. They won't be leaving any time soon. I can take us there now and we should reach them around midnight." 

"Al'ight then," He said cheerily. "All this fuss o'er one letter. That Dursley is a pain, I'd say." 

"I agree," I said smiling. "He's the biggest muggle I've met in a long time." 

"Well, let's go," he said putting the cake in his giant coat. I quickly did the incantation and flew off pulling the now light Hagrid towards the hut. 

The winds were fierce and I had to hold Hagrid's hand with all my might to stop him from blowing out of my hand and falling hard. I was soaking by the time we reached the rock. Suddenly the rained poured even harder and slipped my hand so much that Hagrid fell the last five feet to the ground with a slap. "Sorry," I said but he just shock it off and started walking, despite the rushing rain and bursting wind, towards the hut. I followed with a little more difficulty considering I'm much lighter than he was. 

"Who's there?" a frightened man shouted from inside. "I warn you. I'm armed!" 

Hagrid looked at me with a shrug and then banged the door again. Though with the many bangings, the door broke off the hinges that held it and flew inside. 

I watched Hagrid squeeze inside, for the doorway was much to small, and then I followed after, dripping on the floor. I watched Mr. Dursley soundlessly as Hagrid put the door back up and then looked at Harry who was staring at Hagrid. He looked at me and stared even more as his gaze hit the floor under me and back up to my eyes. I winked. 

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey...." Hagrid said looking at them. 'You're telling me,' I thought rubbing my now sore hand. 

I watched Hagrid with eyes of laughter as he scared Dudley off the couch and said hi to Harry who looked to dumb struck to talk. 

"I demand you leave at once sir!" I saw Vernon yell. "You are breaking and entering! And you," he said glaring at me. "I told you never to come near us again!" 

I forced the gun out of Vernon's hands and over to Hagrid with a new trick of the mind. (I decided to use all the kinds of magic I knew before the allowance was out. I hadn't given Harry his letter yet.) I did this as Hagrid replied to Vernon's rude remark; "Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune." 

He twisted the gun as I a giggled a little at Dursley face of terror. I didn't say much as Hagrid gave Harry his birthday cake. Harry was looking from me to him in astonishment. I watched him open the cake box and sighed a little. He was happy and stuck for words to say it. 

"Who are you?" I heard him finally say. 

I had to stop my own chuckle as Hagrid did. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. And I'm sure you know Liz." 

I smiled as Hagrid took Harry's whole arm in with his hand shake. 

"What about that tea the, eh? I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind," I saw Hagrid saying as he rubbed his hands together. 

"Hagrid," I finally said looking at him and pointing to the empty fireplace with shriveled chip bags lying in it. He looked at me then at the fireplace and snorted. I went towards the fire and concentrated on heat. The fire came blazing and strong. I watched as Hagrid took some remains of what he'd been eating these last days; sausage and coffee. He gave me the sausages and a poker, which I put the sausages on. Then the kettle and the coffee and I started cooking dinner. I heard Vernon behind my back tell the fidgety Dudley to take anything and Hagrid saying he didn't need to. I just finished roasting the sausages and handed them to Harry and Hagrid keeping one to myself to restore some of the energy I lost. 

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are?" I heard Harry say though he looked at me with almost the same expression. "I don't think I know who you are either." 

Before I could answer Hagrid did. "Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts-yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course." 

I saw Harry hesitate and then say; "Er-no," 

Hagrid looked shocked and I just put a hand over my head like a hand ache was coming. It seemed to though as Hagrid's face shocked then angered. I didn't say a thing as I watched Hagrid yell at the Dursleys. I only became animate when I heard Hagrid try to tell Harry about who he really is. 

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" I heard Mr. Dursley yell and Mrs. Dursley gasp in horror. 

'Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," Hagrid said looking like he would do it with pleasure himself. 

"Harry," I said calmly looking him straight in the eye. "You're a wizard." 

"I'm a what?" he gasped but not looking away from my eyes till Hagrid answered. 

"A wizard, o' course. An' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letter. Liz?" 

On call I reached in the pocket of my water proof bag and handed Harry the letter he'd tried so hard this whole week to get. I watched his eyes fill with amazement though all he could say is; "What does it mean, they await my owl?" 

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that remins me," he said reaching for an owl he must have picked up when he got the cake. I watched Harry with his mouth open and eyes wide as Hagrid wrote a note and sent it by owl. "Where was I?" 

"He's not going," I turned to Vernon who said this and smirked as Hagrid grunted; "I'd like ter see a great muggle like you stop him." 

"A what?" Harry asked curiously. I smiled at how little he knew right now. 

"A muggle, "I answered smiling as Hagrid still glared at the Dursleys. "It's what we call nonmagical folk like them. And it's your bad luck that you grew up in a family of the biggest muggles I've ever met." 

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish. Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" 

"You don't have to tell me," I glared back. "I was there!" 

"You knew? I saw Harry looking shocked at the aunt and uncle, and then at me in even more amazement. "You knew I'm a-a wizard?" 

"Oh they knew all right!" I said glaring. "I was told not to tell you until now. It was their choice until now and it shouldn't have been at all! 

Mrs. Dursley finally showed her courage and let out a mighty speech on Lily and her stupid husband. Hagrid was actually holding my shoulder very tightly so I wouldn't kill her. But I had to hold him when he found out that Harry was told Lily and James were killed in a 'car crash.' 

"I never expected this," he said looking at me. "You and Dumbledore never mentioned how much," he looked at Harry. "how much yeh didn't know. Ah. Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh. Yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowing." 

I watched him glare at the Dursley and then took over. "Well, I guess it's best if Hagrid and I tell you at least all we know. Though," I stopped remembering the whole scene that horrible night. "parts are still mysteries." 

"It begins, I suppose with-with a person called-but it's incredible you don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-" I saw Hagrid murmuring. 

"Who?" Harry asked interested and curious. 

"Voldemort," I said watching Hagrid shake a little. He hated when I said that name. "Most people in our world don't say the name, only a few like me." 

"Anyway," Hagrid went on glancing at me a little for saying the name. "this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started looking fer followers. Got 'em too-some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o; power, 'cause he was gettin himself power, all right." 

"Dark days, Harry," I said stepping in. "Didn't know who to trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards and witches....terrible things happened. He was taking over. Some fought him but he killed them. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. I mean, Dumbledore was said to be the only one Voldemort was afraid of, so he never tried taking the school. Well, not anytime soon." 

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the mystery is why You-Know-Who never tried to get em' on his side before...probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. 

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em...maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You were just a year old. He came ter yer house an'-an'" 

I saw him take out a dirty spotted handkerchief and decided for one of the first times I was actually going to talk about that terrible night. 

"Voldemort killed them," I said in a sadden yet angry tone. "I tried to hold them back. I really tried! But he killed them. Then he tried to kill you and he-he couldn't. You didn't get that scar from a car crash. That's no ordinary cut. That's what happens when you get an evil curse touching you. The curse took out your mom, dad, and house-but not you. That's why you're famous Harry. No one, and I mean no one ever lived after he decided to kill them, no one except you. He killed some of the best witches and wizards of the age, and so of my good friends as well-the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts-you were only a baby and you lived." 

By now a whole flash back of everything that happened came over my thoughts. I was talking in an almost blank tone by the time I stopped and just watched as Hagrid and Vernon went at it again. Hagrid explained more about Voldemort being almost immortal himself. I watched Harry look more and more confused and curious and thoughtful at the same time. I wish I could inter the conversation again but I was caught in my thoughts. 'James...Lily...Sirius...Peter...Lupin...Voldemort...Harry' 

I finally got knocked out of my thoughts by Mr.Dursley yelling again about not paying for anything. I had to stop myself from yelling about Harry's volt waiting for him at Gringotts, the wizard bank. I finally giggled when Mr. Dursley made fun of Dumbledore and Hagrid lost all sense and gave Dudley a tail. 

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm-er-nt suppose ter do magic, strictly speaking. We was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff-one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job-" 

"Why aren't you two supposed to do magic?" Harry asked. Then looking at me curiously; "You used magic with all those pranks, didn't you?" 

"I did," I said finally snapping fully out of the trance I was in before. "And I got in a load of trouble for it. But it was worth it," I said with the mischievous look back in my eye. "We're both sort of-er-a banned." 

"I was at Hogwarts meself but I-er-got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." 

"Why were you both expelled?" Harry asked a little more curious. 

"It's getting late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that," He said changing the subject. I didn't blame him. We both were kicked out for big reasons and only a few believe we were framed. He took off his coat. "You can kip under that. Don't mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." 

I laid myself down in the air feeling the soft feather feeling. Hagrid went straight to sleep and Harry just looked up at me. "Why did you stay with me all these last years, Liz? I mean you didn't have to, right?" 

"Yes. I did Harry," I said smiling. "I couldn't watch you get bullied around by your cousin, could I?" 

"No, I guess not." 

"Go to sleep Harry. Tomorrow is going to be a blast." 

I almost fell asleep when I heard Harry whisper, "Thank you, Liz." 

"Your welcome, my dear Harry," I said so soft I was sure he didn't hear me. 

  
**23) Diagon Alley~**

I woke up to the sound of Harry telling something not to do something. 

"Hagrid!" Harry said raising his voice that made me open my eyes to slits. "There's an owl-" 

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted still tired. 

"What?" 

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." 

I watched amusingly as Harry made disgusted faces at some of the things he found *in* those pockets. I finally sat up in the air. Harry didn't notice though, for he had finally struck gold, literally. 

"Give him five Knuts," Hagrid said with his eyes now open in slits. 

"Knuts?" 

"The little bronze ones," I answered, smiling as he jumped a little at the new voice behind him. He looked at me a second remembering I was here and then counted out five pieces and gave it to the owl. 

"I'm going out to see what we have to work with to get back," I said looking out side. It was beautiful outside and I wanted to examine that boat before I had to get in it. Hagrid nodded in agreement and sat up on the couch as Harry stared down at the coins in his hands mesmerized a little. I smiled and went out the door. I heard a snore and turned to the other side of the house to a window that looked inside to the room the Dursleys were in. They were quiet asleep and all huddled in a corner on the other side of the room. I smiled as I saw a little pink....Oh yes! Dudley's tail! I had to hold a laugh. Hagrid had gotten so made at Mr. Dursley that he tried to turn Dudley into a pig. Unfortunately, Dudley s too much like a pig so it only gave him a tail. 

'You could remove it,' a little voice said slowly. 'but what's the fun in that?' 

'Exactly," I agreed and left the window to where Harry and Hagrid were now by the boat. 

"How did you get here?" I heard Harry ask. 

"Flew," I answered acknowledging my presence. Harry turned and smiled as he looked down to the ground below me and than back up not doubting that _I _could fly, but I could see as he looked at Hagrid disbelievingly that he wasn't so sure about Hagrid flying. 

"We'll get back on this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now we've got yeh," Hagrid was saying getting into the boat. As Harry got in I realized there just wasn't enough space. 

"I'll be waiting at the other side," I started. "There's not enough room and I'm _not_ sitting on anyone's lap." 

"But yer not allow-" Hagrid started but I stopped him. 

"No one will see me and I seriously doubt Lucius's spies are watching." 

And with that I apparated to the wall and looked around. No one even noticed. I sighed deeply. I didn't feel up to doing a memory charm. For some reason I'm drained. I watched as a boat finally came in sight (actually Hagrid was the first thing in sight, then the boat). I smiled and waved and Harry waved back, as Hagrid's back was to me so he didn't notice. They reached the wall and got off. As we started walking out I remembered the Dursleys. 

'You arn't just gonna leave them there!' a voice said. 'They may be bad but not that bad.' 

'You're right,' I said to myself and then I said aloud, "I'll be back in a minute. I have to do something. Go ahead. I'll catch up." 

I ran to the boat and concentrated hard. It seemed if I concentrated hard enough I could generate enough power as a wand for a spell. "_Reversa_." 

I watched the boat go motoring back to the rock. I looked around to see if anyone noticed an unmanned boat go shooting off but everyone there was staring at the still walking along Hagrid. I smiled and ran off to catch up to the two of them. 

We finally reached Leaky Cauldron in no time. As we came in the door I saw Tom talking to Dedalus Diggle, a friend of mine and a real prankster. I smiled as Tom looked over not recognizing Harry or me. 

"The usual, Hagrid?" he said smiling. 

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said a little proudly putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. I thought my poor friend as going to crumble. I looked over at Tom's face as it went under shock and excitement at the same time. 

"Good Lord, is this-can this be-?" he started looking more and more convinced as he whispered; "Bless my soul, Harry Potter. What an honor." 

He came around the bar quicker than I'd ever seen him do and I noticed a his eyes watery like he was going to cry for joy. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome." 

He shook Harry's hand and then came off to look at me as everyone else in the room raced over to Harry. I looked at Harry and smiled as he tried to hide his amazement at this sudden crowd. No one had ever done that at school. This was really something to him. I noticed Tom looking at me and turned to face him as he stopped staring. 

"Good to see you again, Tom," I said happily as I put my hand up to my chest bringing back my crystal. "Though I have gotten a little short." 

"So it's true then," he said amazed. "I heard from Hagrid a couple times that you changed your size to match Harry's. Though I also heard a few Ministry wizards..." 

"Anything in the paper?" I asked a little curious. If Ministry wizards were complaining a little or saying anything...well news travels fast in this realm, and Tom was probably my best source of the paper since I didn't want to spend the few money I had on the paper. 

"A couple," he answered, but I knew he was lying. 

"And how much is a couple these days?" I asked as he sighed. 

"About 20 or so," he said a little unwillingly. 

"Only 20 huh?" I said smiling at his shocked face that I wasn't mad. "Don't be shocked my friend. If that's all then news didn't go on to everything I did...considering went there so much that I lost count after 236 and that was 3 years ago." 

"And you haven't gotten banned for your duties or any banishment at all?" he asked with a more shocked look than I've ever seen on him. 

"Them? able to do anything? Ha, I doubt they know anything anyway." 

"Come on, Liz, they've done lots of things to help make our world whole again after those Dark Times." 

"Well, they've caused me nothing but wasted time. I know you hold your respects to them. I mean they did help you keep this place in shape after the times." 

"Well, I think you and Mr. Potter have shopping to do," he said looking back over at Hagrid who was now hurrying Doris Crockford, a very enthusiastic witch, away from Harry trying to reach the back. 

"Well, I'll talk to you some other time," I said smiling and waving back as I floated up and over to Hagrid and Harry flinging off the looks of awe as most realized who I was. Some gave an angry look and others smiled and waved a little, one of them being Doris Crockford, as I closed the down behind us. 

'I wonder what the Prophet put about me?' I wondered as Hagrid opened the entrance to Diagon Alley, the only wizarding market in London, by taping his wand three bricks up and to across above the trash can against the wall. I followed but Harry stopped right in front of me in amazement and excitement as we entered the alley. I had to float over his head and then float to the ground in front of him so we wouldn't collide. But I smiled as I saw wizard after witch and all the stores. It had been so long since I had been here. 

As we walked on no one really noticed us. Everyone was caught up in what they were doing. As we reached Gringotts I stopped and looked almost wishing I could go further than the door to that place. I looked at Harry and Hagrid as they walked up to the door. 

"Umm...I saw some potions I don't think I've seen before in Apothecary. I'm going to go check it out," I lied and then added. "You to go get Harry's money I'll meet you when I soon." 

"But-" Harry started but then Hagrid cutted in understanding. 

"Yea okay. Come on, Harry," he said happily and with some effort Harry finally gave up and let me go on. As they went in I walked down the street. 

"Like I'm gonna tell Harry I'm banned from going in Gringotts because of some stupid rule," I said quietly to myself looking at the ground. "I'm not ruining Harry's day by talking about that Ministry crap." 

I walked a little more still looking down thinking about what I'm doing my thoughts were stopped as I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Lucius glaring down at me. I looked to his side and saw a curious look from a boy who I could only guess was his son. He looked almost exactly like his father when he was that age. 

"And this son," Lucius started as if he were finishing a conversation. "Is that disgrace to the wizarding society?" 

I glared back at him but there was no use arguing with him. "I don't need to hear it _Death Eater_," I sneered and started walking away. He stepped in front of my way. 

"At least I don't need that muggle loving Dumbledore protecting me," he said sneering. 

"No one needs to protect me," I said trying to pass him but backed a step or two and floated up to face him eye to eye only a half a foot away from his pointed nose. "I can take care of myself." 

With that I floated up and over his head and landed on behind him walking away. I could feel Lucius's sneer and his son's gawk but I didn't look back. 

"You don't fool me Lucius," I muttered. "So why is it that people like you and Wormtail are running free and Sirius is doing time?" 

I looked behind me after a while and say Harry coming out and Lucius and his son no where to be seen. I sighed and started running up to Harry. 

**24) Shopping~**

I smiled as I saw Hagrid walking out of Gringotts a little wobbly and green in the face. 'He really doesn't like those carts." 

"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." I nodded remembering how very fast those carts go and with only one speed. 

I walked with Harry to the Robe store and watched a squat looking with, Madam Malkin, take Harry in to get dressed and stood him next to-no way! I stared at the boy with the pale blonde hair and a bored expression. That's Lucius's son. And I thought they were done with their shopping. Man! 

I looked at Harry and pointed to the book store where I would be. He nodded in agreement. I causally walked to the book store and went in looking at book after book. I really couldn't stand any of the Malfoy's. No doubt, Lucius's son is a 1st year too. I started staring at Gourds of Mystery by: Mira Forage. It had it's own little mesmerizing gourd in the middle that catches anyone's eye that looks into it. The swirls of greens and blues and purples all spinning in a circle... I was knocked out of the trance by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and there was Harry. 

"We were wondering where you were," he said with a relieved face. "It's been almost a half hour." 

"Huh?" I said stupidly. "Was I caught that long?" 

"Yeah," he said smiling. "What is that your looking at anyway?" 

"No!" I said as he bent down to look. He looked at me funny. "It's a gourd. It hypnotizes anyone you looks at it till someone else snaps them out of it. I was foolish to look." 

"Oh," he said. Then, losing interest and walking over to a curse book. Even without a gourd it made Harry look at it a long time. As I turned the gourd book over to it's other side though, Hagrid had taken him away from it saying something about not being able to do those yet. 

We finally got all his books and headed towards the cauldron store. I stopped and saw Arnold and Silvia Moon with their daughter who was now Harry's age and looked like more like her mother now. Her hair was a darker brown like her mother, but still had the green tinge that came when the sun hit it. I smiled and waved at them as Arnold looked over. Harry and Hagrid stopped as they came over. 

"Arnold, Silvia! It's so good to see you!" I said floated up to shake their hands and then floated down to Serena. She looked at me curiously. 

"My name's Liz Magica," I said holding out my hand, which she accepted. 

"Serena Moon," she said a little shyly. I turned to Harry. 

"And this is my friend Harry," I said motioning towards Harry who was looking over at Serena and she him curiously. Arnold ruined the scene though as he went and took Harry's hand shaking happily as it broke Harry's contact with Serena. 

"Harry Potter," he was saying, though I doubted Harry was listening. "It's an honor to meet you, really is." 

Serena, observations confirm, let out a slight gasp of excitement and smiled shyly at Harry, as her father finally let Harry's hand go. Harry smiled too and Silvia just calmly said "Hello" like he was anyone else. She was always good at not getting over excited and controlling herself. Hufflepuffs always seemed to have some peace with them. 

"Hi," Harry finally managed to say after his hand got over the shock. 

"And of course you know Hagrid," said as Hagrid shook hands with Arnold and Silvia with their greetings. 

"Wish we could stay but we must be off to Gringotts," Arnold was saying happily. He was beaming at Serena. "Serena's going in Hogwarts this year. We have to get her things." 

"Bye Arnold, Silvia. See you at school then, Serena," I said as Arnold started turning towards Gringotts. 

"Bye!" Harry and Hagrid said at the same time as Serena. We watched them head off and then did so ourselves with Hagrid saying how good it was to see good friends. 

"How do you know them?" Harry asked as we headed towards the Cauldron Store. 

"Oh Arnold and Silvia were at Hogwarts a while back. Arnold in Gryffindor and Silvia in Hufflepuff. Those are school houses," I said looking back to were they were. 

"Hagrid told me about the houses, before," he said looking around the store now. "What do you think about the gold one?" 

"Yeah right," I said looking at it. "It says Pewter size 12. Not Gold size 16." 

"You're no fun," he said smiling. Hagrid found the pewter ones and we soon had a telescope and weights with it. 

We finally came to one of my favorite stores. Apothecary. Since my wand was snapped I took it upon myself to know every single potion, charm, and mind spell that Merlin didn't teach me. I still didn't know them all. Harry stared at everything for a while, especially the silver unicorn horns in the back. 

Hagrid started walking out and I followed, though slowly, trying to look at a label of some jar of green goo. It was pretty dim in the shop so I couldn't see it right. I came out and heard Hagrid saying; "Oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." 

As Hagrid knocked off animals to get Harry, I looked towards Gringotts and saw someone run out of it and then disapparate. I stared. 

'Who would be in such a hurry to get out of Gringotts?' I thought as Hagrid waved his hand in my face. 

"We are goin' to Eeylops," he said as he made his decision. "Anythin' wrong?" 

"No," I lied putting the figure in the back of my head. "So we're getting Harry an owl, great idea." 

We walked on and Harry looked at me questioningly. I guess I didn't fool him, but I wasn't going to start anything about a funny man running around. It was probably nothing but a poor sick man racing to a bathroom or something. 

We walked in and at once my ears ringed with owl hoots and chirps. I looked around at the cages that went to the ceiling and all the different kinds of owls. Harry's eyes fell on snowy owl. I watched him as he walked around to look at all the others. Every time though, his eyes went straight back to the snowy's cage. I floated over to it and looked it over. 

Beautiful white snow wings that seemed to glow compared to the tawny's and even the other snowy owls. It was asleep right now. I picked up the cage and watched as Harry stopped looking at the others. 

"I believe you like this one," I said smiling as he smiled back. "She's beautiful Harry, do you like her?" 

"Y-y-yes," Harry stammered as Hagrid beamed and bought the owl. He stammered thanks and I looked towards Ollivanders. Hagrid looked that way as well and then back at Harry. 

"Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." 

I nodded in agreement still looking at the store. We walked over and went in. A shiver went down my spine as I floated up to about 2 feet of the ground taking in the whole store. Wands in boxes along the walls, piled high. It was pretty dark but I saw Mr. Ollivander come up. 

"Good afternoon," he said in a soft voice that made Harry and Hagrid jump. His pale shining eyes were smiling as Harry said an awkward "hello." 

"Ah yes, "he started. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was her herself, buying her first wand. Ten a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." 

I had to stop myself from giggling a little as Harry's unblinking, staring eyes and stiff body stood there amazed and scared at the same time as Mr. Ollivander touched his lightening scar saying; "And that's where.... I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I had known what that wand was going into the world to do..." 

He shook his head and looked a Hagrid. 

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid!" I smiled as Harry looked relieved and Hagrid started to tense, but it was hardly noticeable. " How nice to see you again...Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy wasn't it?" Hagrid agreed and he went on. "Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" 

"Er- yes, they did, yes," Hagrid quickly answered. It was something to see the big man suddenly look like a small child talking to Ollivander. "I've still got the pieces though." 

"But you don't _use_ them?" 

"Oh no sir." 

"Hmmmm," Ollivander's eyes did a sideways glance at me. "Liz, haven't seen you in a long time. Long time. How are you?" 

"Good," I said beginning to feel the way Hagrid did. 

He didn't go further. "Well, now- Mr. Potter Let me see." 

He went on to measure Harry with the measuring tape that seemed to just move around measuring pointless distances such as nose to chin and so forth. He finally started giving Harry wands. A nine inch beechwood and dragon heartstring, a seven inch maple and phoenix feather, an eight and a half ebony and unicorn hair, a ten inch redwood and griffin feather, etc. Many, many wands were tried and incompatible. 

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere, I wonder," he looked at me and pulled out another wand. "Yes, why not-unusual combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." 

I jolted at this and stared at Ollivander. He gave it to Harry and I watched in wonderment as it shot sparks. As it connected with Harry. I stared but no one was watching me. Hagrid was beaming and Harry was staring amazed at what he just did. Ollivander looked at me and then at Harry. 

"Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious..how very curious..." 

He got Harry curious himself; "Sorry but what's curious?" 

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother-why, it's brother gave you that scar..." 

I couldn't hear anymore. I was stuck in thought. What did this mean? Why did _that_ wand pick Harry? I'm not surprised he got a strong wand. It's one of the strongest ever really. I didn't bother me that it's the brother of Voldemort's or anything. It bothered me that it was _my_ wand. The wand that should have been broken into a million pieces. 

'I wander what he would have gotten if it was destroyed? I thought to myself as Harry was getting his wand wrapped. 

"Let's go," I said as Harry got his wrapped box. Harry looked up and me and nodded. Hagrid was first out and too a deep sighing breath. We headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once we came out of the Cauldron I looked around. I felt a chill down my spine like someone was watching me. Something wasn't right. I looked around and thought I saw a cloak. 

'I'm getting paranoid.' I told myself as I looked at Harry and Hagrid who had turned around to me as I started looking around. 

"Are yeh ok?" Hagrid asked looking a little worried. "Yeh seemed out o' it since Ollivanders." 

"I'm fine," I lied again, it was really becoming a habit. "I'm just tired. I think I'll leave you two, if that's ok." 

"Ok," Harry said looking a little sad to see me go. "Will I see you before school?" 

"Probably not, unfortunately," I answered. "I have to clean up the place and get the ministry off my back completely. Before I go, here's your train ticket, Harry." 

I gave it to him and then hugged him good-bye. I looked around to see no eyes on me, then apparated out. 

**25-Forget Something?~**

The bludger came straight at my face. It nearly hit me as I ducked swooping down to my bed. It bounced off my wall and straight back at me zigzagging. I spun in the air to the right and it hit my bed instead. It came back and dodged it again. 

"Are you really that bored?" Peeves asked coming through my wall watching me dodge the bludger, I had sneaked out of Madam Hooch's office. 

"Got any better ideas?" I asked ducking another speeding jolt from the bludger. 

"Yeah like preparing for the brats when they come off the train," he gave a nasty look. 

'Train. What am I forgetting?' I asked myself then stopped dead realizing something, "I forgot to tell Harry how to get on the platform!" I almost yelled. I heard a crack and my arm bursted in pain. The bludger had just hit my arm and probably broken a bone. Being immortal had an advantage though. Once the bludger starting leaving the arm it healed back to normal, but it still had a red circle bruise where it had hit me and hurt like heck. I bit my lip so I couldn't yell and glared at Peeves who started laughing and pointing at my stupidity. 

"You forgot?!" he laughed out. "Boy are you gonna get it!" 

He pulled out a clipping from a newspaper. He loved to read it just to make me mad at myself and him: 

**SUSPICIONS ARE HIGH**

Written by: Castine Sylver 

The Daily Prophet has been asking the Ministry of Magic about the break-in on 31 July. Suspicions have been cast on Liz Magica, the well-known immortal that has been accused of several Dark involvement's, who is now currently a resident at Hogwarts. 

"She looked focused when I saw her at Diagon Alley that day," said an anonymous witness who saw Liz there that day. "She was in a dark mood and even threatened my son and I. Why we let someone like that hanging around children at school is beyond me. She's a threat to everyone." 

We asked Liz about the subject as well. She made no comment and won't answer anyone's questions. This reporter has checked her records. Liz has had numerous rule-breakings in the past, enough to fill 20 pages! Amazingly though, almost all of them have been let off without punishment. 

The Minister of Magic, Minister Fudge, has yet to comment on this issue. Liz has still not been proven innocent or guilty but I'd watch out. 

I had finally strapped the bludger in its case as Peeves finished reading the stupid article. I didn't even listen. I had heard it a hundred times before. No doubt the anonymous witness was Lucius. She was a Slytherin and hated my guts for reasons beyond me. She hated me and this just showed how much. 

Peeves laughed out of the room. I looked down at my sleeveless, white shirt I was wearing and my blue jeans. I turned around in midair and thought of the usual Hogwarts outfit. I was soon dressed in my red pointed hat and robes that matched the color of my eyes and crystal. The long sleeves covered my bruise, but it still felt like my arm was broken, even though it was fine now. I brushed off the pain and apparated to Hooch's office, putting the bludger back. I decided Hagrid could help me and apparated to his hut. 

"Who's there?" Hagrid's voice came on the other side. 

"It's me, Hagrid," I said and waited as he opened the door. 

"Glad ter see ya," he said smiling. "What yeh up to?" 

"Hagrid, I have a question," I started. "Did you happen to tell Harry how to get on the platform?" 

His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened a little. 

"That's what I feared," I said looking a little nervous. Poor Harry must be wondering around aimlessly. "What time is it?" 

Hagrid looked just about his fire place at a crude clock on he wall. "Ten, forty-five." 

"Great fifteen minutes," I sighed turning around preparing to leave. "Looks like I have a job to do. I'll be back in a few minutes..I have to make sure Harry gets on that train!" 

I apparated to the platform and looked around hoping he figured it out somehow. I looked at the entrance and decided to look out in the station. Suddenly Harry came through the barrier and looked around. I floated up to him and gave him a big hug. 

"What's that for?" he asked looking at my weird. 

"I forgot to tell you about the barrier. How did you ever figure it out?" I asked as we walked to a door of an empty compartment to put his stuff in. 

"A witch helped me find it," he said turning to a door and trying to push the trunk up. I pulled but we weren't doing much good. 

"Want a hand?" a boy said looking about 13. 

"Yes, please," Harry said panting. 

"Oy, Fred! C-mere and help!" the boy was yelling to his twin. 

'Fred, why do I think I should know them?' 

The two boys helped us push it up. 

"Thanks," Harry was saying as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. For the first time I realized that his scar showed and apparently so did the twins. 

"What's that?" one asked. 

"Blimey are you?" the other asked. 

"He is" the first announced the added. "Aren't you?" 

"What" Harry asked puzzled at what the two were trying to get at. I had to stop myself from laughing at their faces. 

"Harry Potter" they asked in chorus. 

"Oh, him," Harry said. "I mean, yes, I am." 

They gawked and I started to laugh. It was too much to have poor Harry turning red while these two older boys stared at him. One looked at me. 

"And who are you?" he asked. 

"Liz. Liz Magica," I said floating up to his face and bowing in the air. Both looked from Harry to me to each other with surprised faces. It looked like they were about to say something when a voice came through the door. 

"Fred? George? Are you there?" 

"Coming, Mom." 

They took a last look at Harry, sideways glanced at me, and then left. I heard the mother's voice again telling her son, Ron, he had something on his nose. 

'I know that voice,' I thought looking out the window Harry was. It was Molly! I hadn't seen her in so long. Her husband, Arthur, worked in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He and she were in Gryffindor and great people. But the last time I saw those twins were when they were 5 years old. A year before I left to watch over Harry in the Muggle world. 

I watched the little girl whine to see Harry. That can't be the baby Ginny, she was 1 years old when I last saw her. And their brother Percy is Prefect, I thought he would be when I saw him at 7. 'So their son Ron would be Harry's age,' I thought looking at the boy with a smudge on his nose. I watched them with a smile as they all gathered on the train except for Ginny and said good-byes. I sat down next to Harry as Ron, the youngest of the brothers, came in the compartment. 

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked pointing to a seat opposite of them. "Everywhere else is full." 

"Sure sit," I said happy that I wouldn't be leaving Harry alone. I still had stuff to do at Hogwarts, though I wanted to stay. 

"Got to go Harry," I said looking at him as Ron sat down. 

"What? Why?" he asked. 

"Unfortunately, I have work to do at school. I have to help prepare for the feast and stop a certain poltergeist from ruining it like he plans to. So I'll see you later, okay?" I said just thinking about everything I have to do next. 

"Sure okay," he answered. 

"See you at Hogwarts, then," I said smiling and apparated back to the front door at the school. 

"Where have you been?" I heard a voice call as I entered the building. "I know walking around is not one of the things you should be doing." 

"Leave me alone, Professor Snape," I said sick of hearing his orders. This last week the professors had come back and all I heard was how my conduct never improves and how I don't take things seriously. What a lecture I would have gotten if he had found out about the bludger game I was playing. "I know what I'm doing. Don't you have lesson plans to go over and speeches to scare your students to think up?" 

Snape just sneered and almost yelled "Get back to work!" and walked off. I floated off towards the kitchens, that's where I'd start first. 

**26) Clean Up~**

I apparated straight into the kitchen and was met by forty pairs of eyes turned towards my direction. A blue, short haired elf with blue-green eyes walked up to me. Secan, works at one of the many ovens. 

"Liz, out for the final inspection?" he asked in his flowingly calm voice, no matter the situation he always stayed calm. 

"Yeah," I answered looking around the place. "Where's Galina?" 

"Galina is out for a while. Peeves is done it again. Myrtle is sobbed the whole corridor by the bathroom! Mr. Filch is steaming. I is not knowing when Galina will be back." 

"Thanks Secan. I leave for 15 minutes and Peeves has already flooded a corridor! Is Ping here?" 

"Yes, Ping is at the tables." 

"Thanks again, Secan. I'll see you soon." 

"Bye Liz!" 

I floated over to the tables and spotted the faintly purple haired elf. His yellow eyes were glaring at a smaller house elf who was looking at the ground. 

"I is not happy with your conduct, Flare," Ping was telling the small, bright, red haired elf in a dark tone. "You is a house elf. House elves obey their orders and do them to the best of their ability. You is not to juggle plates around when works to be done!" 

"I-I-I didn't mean to drop them, Ping," the kid elf was saying to the supervisor. "I is only trying to have fun with work. I-I-I is sorry." 

"Go then," Ping said with a sigh Flare. "Help Dabby with the food arrangement." 

"Yes, sir," Flare said walking off to the other end of the kitchen where the fruits, breads, and vegetables are. 

"Everything else running on time, Ping?" I asked as he looked up at me. 

"Yes, I is sure it will be done soon. The frozen meats is to be cooked in an hour and the desserts are getting started a half-hour before the dinner's served." 

"That's great. And no uncontrollable problems?" I asked looking back where Flare had gone. 

"No," Ping sighed looking over there to. "Nothing a little training can help." 

I smiled and then thought of my next job, the grounds. "Do you know if Guster's here?" 

Guster is the supervisor for the grounds and Ping's brother. "Yes, Guster is helping with a problem on the Quidditch field," he answered and then in a whisper. "I is over hearing something about an injury with the Whomping Willow." 

"Oh no," I whispered back. "I'm going there then. Bye Ping!" 

"Bye!" 

I apparated straight to see the Whomping Willow looking a little tired and Guster standing over an object laying on the ground. I raced over to Guster with his gray, dusty-looking hair partly covering his eyes from view. 

"How many dots do you see now Dug?" Guster was asking the golden-brown haired elf with a gash on his forehead and bruises on his legs and arms. 

"One green dot, 3 purple dots, a red dot on a girl with pretty yellow-red hair, two blue dots, to gray dots on your face above your nose, and a bunch of white stuff in the blue thing up there," he said this as if he were reading it off a piece of paper and pointed to the sky at the end. 

"Good he's getting better," Guster mutter as he looked up at me. "At least he knows the sky's blue with white clouds and not orange with purple clouds." 

"What happened here, Guster?" 

"Dug, here tripped and somersaulted into the Willow. Luckily, Treg was with him and pulled him out as fast as he could." 

As if called, the dark, brown haired elf came up. His hair covered a side of his face but the side you could see was covered with worry. 

"Treg!" Guster yelled over to the elf waving to hurry. "Do you have the press from Rena? 

"Yes," Treg said howling the damp towel in his right hand. "Rena is working hard in there. The Wing is spotless. Cathy didn't seem happy about the whole thing. She is worrying about Dug." 

"He just needs something for his head," Guster said and then took the cloth from Treg and placed it of Dug's head. 

"I'm fine, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir. You is not having to worry about me." 

"He is getting worse," Treg said looking at his partner. Guster muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch. 

"I'll take him to Rena and Cathy," I said. I looked around the field. "The field looks clean to me. I think you're done here. How's the green houses coming?" 

"I guess you're right," Guster agreed then stopped and thought for a minute. "Everything is fine there. Peeves hasn't bothered any elf yet, though I is hearing about the corridor." 

"I'll bring Dug to the Wing and then I'll catch him. Do you happen to know where Yin is?" 

"No, sorry. Galina would know." 

"Thanks Guster." 

"Good Luck on catching Peeves!" he yelled as I floated off towards the castle. 

I floated up the stairs straight to the Hospital Wing. As I reached the second floor Dug fell asleep. I quietly opened the door and saw Cathy at the sink re-cleaning pans. The orange towel she was using matched her hair color and her red-orange eyes showed worry. 

"Cathy," I said laying Dug on a little bed made for a house-elf. 

"Oh know!" she cried out looking at her friend. "Treg didn't say anything about a gash on his head. How could he leave out something so serious?" She had an annoyed look on her face and I was sure she was going to give her little brother a talking to about giving details. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I said for no real reason. 

"Well, he will but that gash needs to be healed," she said examining it. Then to mid air she softly said "Rena." 

An elf with dirty-blonde hair came rushing in. Her blue eyes landing on the three of them. "You called Cathy?" 

"Rena, we is in need of some healing alloy for a cut," Cathy answered. Rena walked back to where she had come and came back with a jar about 1/3 of her size floating in front of her. 

"Thank you, Rena," Cathy said opening the jar and putting a new clothe that was on top of the jar in the orange liquid. She placed it over Dug's cut and pressed it down then she left it there and looked back at me. "We is taking it from here, Liz. Thank you." 

"You're welcome," I said about to turn back when I thought of Dug's g/f for some reason. "Is Hidee on duty right now?" 

"Oh yes, she is cleaning Madam's office right now," Cathy said in a low sweet but high voice looking a the door next to the storage room Rena was in. "We will tell her Dug is here when he is waking." 

"Good," I said turning back towards the door. "I'm off Peeves hunting. Bye." 

"See you soon, Liz." 

I apparated to the where Myrtle's bathroom was. Half the floor was still wet and Filch as working away with a load dryer. I cupped my ears in my hands and floated over to him. 

"Filch," I said. He ignored me and kept working. 

"Filch!" I yelled even loader. Still no reaction. I floated straight up to his ear. "FILCH!!!!" 

He jumped a good five feet and growled at me turning off the dryer. "What do you want?" 

"I was wondering if you'd seen Galina recently," I said in a normal tone. 

"That good for nothing elf? Yeah she came after Peeves-" he stopped and glared at me. "Who _you_ were supposed to be watching." 

"Whatever, do you know where Galina went?" I said beginning to get impatient. 

"Yeah, inside," he said nodding his head towards the bathroom door. I went in and what a sight it was. There was water covering the whole floor and you could hear Galina calming Myrtle down as a to brunette haired elves were trying to dry the floor, but water just kept on coming to take the spot. 

The two brunette's had their hair in, now messy, pony tails with hair sticking out their high squeaky voices came out in the sobs. "Liz!" 

The one with green eyes, Tweek, came up to me. "Liz! You is here. I is happy to see you. Myrtle won't stop!" 

"I--heard--that!" A sob came from the third stall. "No--one--likes--me!" 

"That is not true Myrtle. Peeves is nothing, he is just laughing cause he makes you cry," Galina's voice came from the same open stall. 

"H-h-he is?" she was beginning to calm down. 

"She is been at it for an hour now. She is saying that same line every 10 minutes. It is almost working," the one with blue eyes whispered. 

"Shhh, Gadget," the other said looking back at the stall. I floated over to the stall and saw Myrtle floating over the U-bend. Her transparent ghost body seemed even more so. 

"L-L-Liz?" Myrtle said smiling a little. 

"Yeah, I'm here. Come on, cheer up. I'm going to go punish Peeves right now." 

Her face lite up a little and she stopped crying. "Really?" 

"Yeah, don't worry. Now will you please stop crying so these elves can do their job?" I asked as nicely as possible. 

'I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so much trouble," she looked like she was about to cry again. Brother! 

"No, you aren't at all," I said cheerfully. "Come on, cheer up Myrtle. School's starting and that means the prefects will be back." 

Her face seemed to redden as much as a ghost's could, and she smiled slyly. "I'm done." 

"That's good." I said smiling. I looked at Galina. Her hair was hanging straight down totally soaked. Everything seemed thoroughly drenched. "Galina I need to speak with you." 

"Ok, outside then." 

I nodded and looked at Tweek and Gadget who were smiling their thanks and sighing. I smiled back and left the two with Galina right behind me. We walked through the corridor, ignoring Filch's mumbles that probably aren't even allowed. 

When we reached a window facing the outside she turned to me and asked; "What do you want to talk to me about Liz?" 

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Yin is." 

"Hmm...." she glanced off into space but seemed to be looking and reading something. "He is in the Gryffindor Common Room with-" she stopped and gave a little snort. "Peeves. He seems to be destroying the common room." 

"Oh man!" I said thinking about all the damage he could. "Thank you, Galina. I have to go." 

"Better hurry!" she yelled after as I apparated away. "You is going to need it." 

**27) Sorting~**

I landed in the Gryffindor Common Room and gasped at the sight. The chairs were flying in the air, some sort of liquid stained the walls and floor, and house elves were running around on the floor desperately trying to clean the stains and s type of dirt off the room. Nearly Headless Nick, Gryffindor's ghost, was dodging the chairs and trying to catch Peeves, who was invisible, and it wasn't going well. I could see him though. My brother, Hades, used to own a helmet that made the wearer invisible. So I trained myself to see the unseen (It took me 10 years to get it down). 

I kicked off the ground and flew towards Peeves. He throw a chair at me and I leaped to the right, still advancing. "Peeves, stop it and let the elves clean the room!" 

"You're not my boss!" he yelled back flinging another chair my way. 

"He's gone mad," Nick was yelling to me. "He's in one of those 'effects.' He won't listen to reason at all!" 

"Oh no! Not another effect!" I sighed now looking at Peeves' eyes. Yep, they were glowing yellow. Because Peeves was a poltergeist he experienced a glitch every once and a while that made him uncontrollable, even to the Baron and I! Nothing we could say would make him back down. That's why poltergeist are called destructive so much, they get glitches every now and again. I was about to try an untested freezing curse on him when he suddenly stopped, turned opaque, and began floating to the ground. 

I floated over and carried his almost weightless body back to the ground. "How long has he been in this state?" 

"Twenty minutes," a voice from behind me answered. I turned around to face a wild looking elf. His face was oriental looking cause he came from the China, when his master's family died he decided to leave the saddening place and find work here. His hair was black and, tough it was short, it was in a small pony tail at the back of his head. "We is been tracking him ever since his encounter with Myrtle." 

"Well, no matter what mess he made before, the room's almost clean now," Nick said appreciatively. "Yin, I thank you and the other elves for your help." 

"It is our job," the common room supervisor said back. He turned to me and looked at Peeves. "Is he under control now?" 

"Yeah, he won't be doing trouble..well not for a while," I looked wearily at the exhausted Peeves. "I guess he thought it'd be funny to let himself go with the 'effect' this time. He's ran out of energy, for now. Anything I can do to help clean up?" 

"No, no we is got it Liz," Yin said still looking at Peeves. "He needs to be watched." 

I nodded getting the hint and looked at Nick, who was glaring at Peeves. "I'll see you later, Nick." 

With that I apparated to my room and laid Peeves on the bed. He didn't move, and I looked out the window. It was almost dark. I heard hooves on the ground below and then voices. 'They're here!' I thought looking down at the Second through Seventh years. 'Good thing Peeves is out cold!' 

I looked toward the lake and saw boats coming towards the castle. I flew out of the window to meet the boats halfway. Most were looking at Hogwarts itself and didn't notice me, but I saw a pair of familiar green eyes connect to me first thing. 

I floated over to Harry. He looked to me, to the castle, and then to the window I came out of. I looked over his boating partners. A girl with bushy brown hair, a boy that looked a little chubby and held a toad in his hand, and the boy that had joined us on the train, Ron. I smiled at gawking faces as the other three noticed I was standing on air. We just kept silent the whole time as the boats went across the water. 

"Hands down!" Hagrid yelled breaking the silence. I turned to him and he smiled a little. We entered the dark tunnel leading the entrance hall. Once we reached the door Harry moved a little closer to me getting nervous about what was going to come next. 

A tall, black haired woman in green robes, appeared from the other side of the door. By now I was standing next to Harry who seemed to get a little tense as he looked at the Transfiguration professor's stern face.She gave me a glance as Hagrid said; "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." 

"Thank you Hagrid," she said looking over the students. "I will take them from here." 

We walked into the huge entrance hall that could put a house in. Though it was lit by torches you still couldn't really make out where the ceiling was. We followed to an empty chamber off the hall. I listened as the professor recited the welcome and the all about the four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and about gaining points for your house. 

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall concluded as she left the chamber. 

I looked around and heard Harry ask, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" 

"Some sort of test, I think," Ron answered before I could. "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." 

"Hurts?" I asked myself as I thought of the old Sorting Hat, crumpled and patched, trying to do anything but sit on a child's head and tell what house the kid belongs to. Suddenly an image of the Hat floating around in a battle with Harry flew into my mind. I couldn't stop myself and started giggling at the thought. 

"What's so funny?" Harry asked looking at me, but before I could answer Nick and some other ghosts floated in. "What the?—" 

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" Nick was saying. None of them noticed all the children under them. "He gives us all a bad name and you, know he's not really a ghost-" 

Brother! "Hey Nick!" I yelled up to them, interrupting their discussion of Peeves. It always got so old! Nick looked down, finally noticing the children. 

"I say, what are you all doing here?" his nobel look in his ruff and tights went into a state of thinking. 

"I thought that answer was obvious." 

"New students!" the Fat Friar said getting it. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" 

I sighed at the stupid question as other students nodded to the ghost quietly. 

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." 

"Move along now," Professor McGonagall said returning. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line and follow me." 

I watched the ghosts leave through another wall and caught Professor McGonagall's eye. She nodded her head back a little. I gave a sigh and turned to Harry. "Gotta go. I'll be in the Great Hall watching." 

"What? Why?" Harry said softly back. 

"Cause I'm no first year," I said half smiling. He gave a half smile back and nodded slightly. "I will be able to talk to you soon?" 

"Sure, after the Sorting," I said apparating out to the Great Hall beside Dumbeldore's seat. 

"Just on time," Dumbledore muttered as the ghosts came through the walls behind their certain houses. "The Sorting's about to start." 

"I was with the students. Some think it's going to be a test that involves some sort of pain," I whispered smiling. 

"And why would they think that?" he whispered back giving me a sideway glance. I raised my hands a little. 

"I didn't do it," I defended, then thinking a little as the students walked in and I looked at Ron. "But two red haired boys you know well, helped with the idea." 

Dumbledore chuckled a little and nodded slightly. I watched Professor McGonagall take the stool that held the Sorting Hat on top. The Hat began it's song. 

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_So keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_, 

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

__

I clapped with the rest of the school as it ended. He always had a good way with words. I watched a flow a relief on some kids' faces, and anger on poor Ron's. He must be feeling stupid. I looked over at the two twins at the Gryffindor table. Their eyes were laughing joyfully as they saw their brother's face. 

Professor McGonagall began to read off the list of names, "Abbott, Hannah!" 

A girl with blonde pigtails and a pink face walked up and put on the hat over her eyes. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. She took off the hat and raced over to the Hufflepuff table as the school cheered. 

"Bones, Susan!" 

A black-haired girl came out of the line. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Boot, Terry!" 

A tan haired boy with freckles stepped up to the hat. 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" 

A girl with her dark hair in a pony hair looked away from the magic ceiling, that held the image of the outside sky, and walked up. 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Brown, Lavender!" 

A long brown haired girl came up. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" 

I frowned. I knew that last name. Ralph Millicent....I shook off the memory and watched as the big girl walked to the hat. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Figures," I said so quietly I could barely hear it. 

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" 

A small boy came out of the line. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Finnigan, Seamus!" 

I looked at the sandy-haired boy for a minute. He looked like a girl from Gryffindor some time back, but I couldn't put my finger on it. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Granger, Hermione!" 

That bushy brown-haired girl who was with Harry on the boat ride stepped up. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Longbottom, Neville!" 

I jerked a little as I heard 'Longbottom.' I stared at the round-faced boy remembering the auror, Frank Longbottom. He and his wife were tortured by what's called the Cruciatus Curse. It makes your whole body go in pain in a slow torture. It's a forbidden curse but the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, used it often. After Voldemort disappeared they thought Frank knew something. They're still alive but they don't know who they are, where they are, or anything. I heard they had a son, but could this be him? 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

I frowned as the poor boy, still wearing the hat, went towards the Gryffindor table. He ran back and put it back but laughter followed him. People hardly noticed "MacDougal, Morag" got to Hufflepuff. 

"Malfoy, Draco!" 

I glared as the platinum blonde swaggered over to the hat. No doubt which house he's in... 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Moon, Serena!" 

I smiled as the dark-haired girl came. Her green tinge shined a little as she reached the hat. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Looks like Silvia will be beaming once she hears the news... 

"Nott, Gary!" 

A strong looking boy came out of the small line. 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Parkinson, Pansy!" 

A rather shrewd looking girl came up. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Patil, Padma!" 

A girl in braided pigtails came out. She looked back at her twin sister and then put on the hat. 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

She raced over the Ravenclaw table and watched for her sister. 

"Patil, Parvati!" 

The other twin walked up. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

What? Different houses? 

"Perks, Sally-Anne!" 

A girl with red, braided pig tails came out. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Then it was Harry's turn. 

"Potter, Harry!" 

I felt myself tense up. 'Gryffindor! Please let him be in Gryffindor!' It had taken a while for some people but this was the longest. Everyone was silent and staring and waiting. Suddenly "GRYFFINDOR!" broke the silence. I jumped high in the air clapping. Yes, I heard the twins chant, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" 

Harry looked at me as he took his place at the Gryffindor table. I beamed at him and clapped even loader. He seemed to go a little red. 

Only a few people were left now. 

"Thomas, Dean!" 

A tall, dark skinned boy went up to the hat. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Turpin, Lisa!" 

A girl with her light, brown hair in a bun walked up. 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

Only two people were left now and one of them was Ron, who was now sickly green with nervousness. 

"Weasley, Ron!" 

He walked up slowly. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I cheered with the Gryffindor table as Ron walked over to it. 

"Zabini, Blaise!" 

This boy looked the most nervous. He was the only one left and looked like he felt a bit awkward because of that. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

I sighed as yet another Slytherin came to his table. Professor McGonagall walked away with the, now rolled up, scroll and stool. I moved back a little as Dumbledore got out of his seat to start his welcome. 

"Welcome!" he started beaming at the students. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! 

"Thank you!" 

He sat back down and everyone clapped. The food appeared on the table as the feast began. 


	4. ~*Chapter 28: Finale*~

Chapter 28 

A New Friend 

The feast had gone by in a blur after the Sorting. I couldn't remember much. It was all rather dull. Snape never allowed me to go to the other houses tables and I definitely didn't want to sit at Slytherin. 

I sighed floating down against an oak tree by the lake. "Why am cursed to that wrecked house?" I asked aloud. As if to answer, a fly flew straight into a spider's web. A tan spider crawled up onto the web and began spinning up the fly for later. I stared at the scene with complete stillness that seemed to last forever. I didn't notice anyone coming up to me. 

"Are yeh okay, Liz?" I heard a deep voice ask. I snapped out of my trance and looked up to see the huge, wild gamekeeper. "Yer all white. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Hagrid," I lied smiling up at him. "I'm just relaxing. How are you today?" 

"I'm fine. I was just walkin' through the grounds-" 

"Towards the Forbidden Forest," I stated giving him a what-are-you-up-to look. "And who are you planning to meet in there." 

"No one," Hagrid said quickly. He looked at my disbelieving expression and gave up. "Aragog." 

"Oh," I had almost forgotten bout the giant spider. "Tell him 'hi' for me." 

"I will," Hagrid said looking around to make sure no one else was watching. Then he went through the trees towards the deep forest. 

I looked up at the school towards Gryffindor Tower. But my gaze got caught midway as I saw a beautiful raven hawk fly free in the sky. It was dark midnight blue and soared gracefully through the wind. Suddenly, it zoomed off towards the Quidditch field. 

I was about to fly over to the field, when two small figures came running up to me. I squinted my eyes to see who the figures were. They were both house elves. Rini, who had long, wavy, red hair with one wave covering part of her face, and Sonia, who had short pink hair and eyes to match, looked terrified about something. I ran to meet them half way and waited for them to catch their breaths. 

"There's -- a -- girl," Rini was saying between breaths. "She's -- in -- trouble." 

"Who? What kind of trouble?" 

"Slytherin," Sonia replied. 

"Oh no," I left Sonia and Rini behind knowing exactly where it was. The Quidditch Field. 

When I got there I saw a girl on the ground, but no one else was around. As I came up to her, I noticed that the last two inches of her raven black hair was silver. She had a beige skin color and looked pretty beat up. She was a first year, no doubt, but I didn't remember her from the ceremony. 

As I got closer, the girl began to wake up out of whatever unconscious state she was in before. She looked at me with an expression I'd never seen in last 10 years. Complete misery and fear. 

Even though the expression only lasted a second, it still turned my insides. But the expression was changed to determination as the girl tried to stand up. I raced over to help her up and she, somewhat reluctantly, accepted my help. It seemed that one of her legs was either broken or close to it and something hit her side. Her mouth had a thin streak of blood. The mysterious girl gave a low groan and cry out in pain as I helped walk her towards the school. 

I caught a glimpse of a small band just inside the forest. No doubt those were the Slytherins who did this to the girl. I was almost positive that if I looked through those boys, one of them would be Lucius' son. 

As we reached the Hospital Wing, the poor girl fell unconscious again because of her pain. I carried her the rest of the way and pushed the Hospital Wing's door open with my foot. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the girl and me. She gave out a shocked gasped as I put the girl on one of the hospital beds. 

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she got over the shock of something like this happening on the first day of school. 

"I don't know. When I got to the field, she was there on the ground alone." 

"This is terrible. Poor thing," Madam Pomfrey went over to the sink and soaked a rag under it. Then, she came back over the girl and started cleaning her cuts. She began muttering to herself, "Severe fracture in the right leg, badly twisted wrist, several cuts and bruises." 

I realized she was talking to Rena, who went over to the sink again and began soaking more rags as Cathy took out a few items in a cupboard. 

"Thank you for bringing her, Liz," Madam Pomfrey said, not looking up from the girl's wounded body. "She'll be fine in a day or two." 

"Good," I said turning towards the door. "Now I'm going to go find whoever did that to her." 

I walked out of the Wing and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room. The funny looking, Professor Quirrell, walked towards me. I could smell his turban from here. It smelled somewhat like garlic but it wasn't garlic, it was something else I couldn't put my finger on. 

"Go-o-dd d-day, Liz," Quirrell greeted me in his usually stutter, as he passed by in the opposite direction, towards his classroom. A pain crossed over my body as the professor passed me. It felt like someone had put the Cruciatus Curse on me for a second. I closed my eyes and nearly collapsed under the sudden burst of pain. But as quickly as it came, it left. When I opened my eyes Quirrell was still walking towards his classroom, oblivious to what had just happened. What happened? Was it Quirrell? 

I walked up to Quirrell and prepared myself for another shock but nothing happened. 

"C-can I hel-lp you?" Quirrell asked looking confused. I shook my head and turned around in the direction of the Common Room again. I felt Quirrell's stare of confusion as I walked away. But I felt someone else's stare too. It felt like... Voldemort's stare. My eyes dashed to every dark corner and notch in the hall. No one was there. "Ar-are you o-okay, Liz?" 

I looked straight into Quirrell's eyes. I didn't see confusion though, I saw understanding. Did he know what was happening? No. I'm just paranoid. 

I shook my head and turned around, not saying a word to Quirrell. What's wrong with me? 

I finally came to the stone wall, which hid the Common Room. "Snake's blood." 

I went inside and looked around. The place was dank, dark, spooky like and completely empty. 

"They must have gone off to class," I stated aloud. I walked out of the Common Room and just walked wherever my legs took me. 

I stopped at the Transfiguration classroom. I shrugged and apparated to the far corner in the back of the classroom. No one noticed my entrance, and if they did, they didn't acknowledge it. I looked around the class and saw the back of a very familiar head. Harry's black hair was every which way and next to him was his two new friends, Hermione and Ron. 

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor Head, was telling the class. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." 

She always said this speech so well and convincingly. I watched some students turn uneasily in their seats, Harry being no exception. Then McGonagall changed the desk into a pig and back and the class quickly got interested. I smiled. They won't be doing anything like that till sixth year, I thought. 

Surprisingly, Harry looked straight in this direction as if I had just yelled his name. He smiled and then turned back around to the professor. I watched the class taking notes and then trying to turn matches into needles. The only person who came close was Harry's friend, Hermione. She really had talent. 

When the class ended, I joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the hall. 

"Hi Liz," Harry said. 

"Hi Harry. Sorry I missed you at the feast. Snape doesn't let me visit the other tables in the Sorting Ceremonies." 

"Why do you listen to Snape?" Ron asked looking shocked. He had obviously heard about the Potions professor from his brothers. 

"Because he's the Head of her house," Hermione answered. 

"You're a Slytherin?!" Ron said looking in disbelief. And Harry didn't look all to happy either. 

"Haven't either of you read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione asked. 

"No," they both said at the same time. Hermione sighed. 

"What class do you have next?" I asked changing the subject. 

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry answered looking at his schedule. A chill went down my spine as I thought about what happened just over two hours ago. I memory of the pain swept through my body again. 

"What's wrong?" I heard Hermione's worried voice. 

"Nothing, I just realized I have other business to take care of," I lied. "Maybe I'll see you at lunch, okay?" 

"Okay," Harry agreed though I could see he didn't believe me for one minute. I floated off in the other direction. 

Where to go, I thought. Hmm... I wonder how that girl's doing. I floated down the corridors to the Hospital Wing. About halfway there, a flying piece of chalk flew at my head. I ducked and confronted the source, Peeves. 

"What do you want, Peeves?" 

"Oh is that you, Liz? I can't tell. You're just so short!" 

"Yeah, okay, whatever. At least I'm alive. Now stop throwing things at people." 

"You're no fun." 

"Okay, you're allowed to throw things at Filch." 

"Good enough for me." 

Peeves floated off, probably in the direction of Filch. I watched him disappear, and then started again to the Hospital Wing. I reached it with no more distractions and went in. 

The girl was sitting up in her bed reading a book. Not a school book, a regular fiction book. She didn't notice me come in. Madam Pomfrey came out and looked rather happy. 

"Serenity's fine, in fact, she'll be out by dinner time," Madam Pomfrey smiled. 

"Really?" I walked over to Serenity's bed and sat down in the chair next to her. She placed her book on her lap and looked over at me. 

"Hi, my name's Liz," I said, as she looked at me a little closer trying to remember where'd she'd seen me before. 

"You're the one who helped me in the field," she said conclusively. "Thank you, my name's Serenity Silverwing." 

"I don't remember you at the Sorting." 

"I went up after Harry. Everyone was busy cheering for Harry that they didn't notice me getting sorted. There was Carol Raglan who went right before me and right after Harry, too, and she got into Ravenclaw." 

"Oh," I was beginning to feel guilty. "What house are you in?" 

"Slytherin." 

"But wasn't it Slytherin boys who beat you up?" 

"Uh, yeah. It's because I'm considered a muggleborn." 

"A muggleborn Slytherin?" I muttered, amazed the Sorting Hat would even do that, and then louder, "Would one of the boys who attacked be named Draco Malfoy?" 

"Yes, you know him?" Already her voice seemed to show a certain dislike for him. 

"I know his father. I'm sure I can guess the rest of the names as well." 

"Oh," Serenity said, then she looked curious for a second. "What house are you in? I didn't see your sorting." 

"That's cause I was sorted a thousand years ago, into Slytherin." 

"Huh? Then what are you a ghost? You don't look like one." 

"I'm an immortal. I'm surprised you haven't heard about the 'Slytherin who dishonors all Slytherin name', yet." 

"I thought they were talking about me." 

A half smile etched its way on my face. "Yeah, aren't we the lucky ones. Chosen to be the dishonorable Slytherins." 

We laughed for a second and then talked for hours about family and school and how to get back at Malfoy without getting detentions from Snape. Soon enough it was lunchtime. 

"Hey, I'll be back when lunch is over. I promised Harry I'd meet him for lunch," I said, looking at the clock on the wall. 

"Ok," I could tell she wasn't looking forward to eating alone. I turned to the sink and saw Hidee there cleaning pans and tools. 

"Hey Hidee," I said calling over to the short, blue haired elf. She jumped off the counter and ran over. "Hidee, I'd like you to meet Serenity. Serenity, this is Hidee." Once I got to the door, they were already in conversation about the house elves of the school. 

I raced down to the Great Hall and stopped at the entrance. Lots of people were already there, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They waved when they saw me and I walked over, trying to ignore the Slytherin stares on the back of my neck. 

"Boy, they really hate you," Ron said glancing over at the Slytherins. 

"Yeah, but who cares. They're all losers," I said smiling. "So how was Defense Against the Dark Arts?" 

"Boring," Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione remained with no comment. She didn't seem like the person to make fun of any teacher but if she hangs out with Ron and Harry enough, she'll learn. 

"The guy's a coward and scared of everything," Ron commented. 

"Yeah, and the whole room smells like garlic," Harry said, plugging his nose. 

"What other class did you have?" 

"Charms," Hermione answered. 

"Yeah, and Harry made Flitwick fall off his pile of books," Ron said, letting out a laugh. Hermione even giggled a little too. Harry just turned red. 

"How'd you do that, Harry?" 

"Roll call," Harry answered simply. 

"Yeah, Flitwick says 'Potter, Harry' and falls off in shock," Ron said, holding his hand up then dropping it down as he explained. 

"Learn any interesting charms?" I asked, mostly to Hermione. 

"Levitation is the big thing. It should be interesting," Hermione answered 

We talked till Hermione mentioned they had Herbology and needed to go before they miss the class. I said good-bye and headed back up to the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately, on my way, I ran into Snape. 

"Liz," Snape always had a way of saying my name as if it were a dirty word. "You will be in class on Friday, is that right?" 

"Yes, professor," I answered lamely. He always made me go to Slytherin and Gryffindor potions class with the year of my choice. I usually picked seventh. But this year I decided I'd go with Harry. It'll be Harry's hardest class, I'm sure Snape will make sure of that. "I'll be there." 

"Good," and he walked off with sly smile I don't trust. He's planning to make a fool outta me again, I thought. And probably Harry, too. 

Once Snape was out of sight, I raced up to the Hospital Wing. Once I got there I went straight to Serenity's hospital bed. But she was asleep. Darn. 

I walked out of the Wing and went outside near the greenhouses. I flopped down on the grass and looked at the sky. It was so beautiful outside and so peaceful. I fell asleep. 

I woke up to a great pain in my ankle. I opened my eyes and there, huddled around me, was the Slytherin gang who, no doubt, got to Serenity before. Just as I thought, Malfoy was one of them, and Crabbe and Goyle and a few older students that I wasn't sure who they were. Malfoy was crushing my ankle with his foot and looked extremely happy with himself. 

"What do you want?" I was trying to sound tough but it came out a little higher than I had wanted because of the extreme pain that erupted in my other ankle at the same time. 

"You are a disgrace," Malfoy stated ignoring my question. "You could be great. But instead you surround yourself with weaklings. My dad told me about your betrayals to our house. Are you a Slytherin or not?" 

"Get off me!" I yelled trying to crawled and squirm out from under his feet. But the more I squirmed the more pain surged through my ankle as Malfoy stood on it with all his might, crushing it. 

I turned to look at the school and my eyes caught movement at an open window in the Hospital Wing. I looked closely at the window and saw Serenity poke her head out the window. She put her finger to her lips and she pointed to three other heads that looked over the windowsill down at me. It was Rena, Cathy, and Hidee. 

"This is your last chance," a burly sixth year said. 

"Last chance for what?" I asked a little smartly. 

"Stop hanging around with the other houses and act like a real Slytherin or else," Malfoy threatened. 

"Ohhh, I'm scar-ahhh!" I cried out as Crabbe stepped on my stomach with all his weight. Whatever Serenity and the house elves have in mind, I hope they do it fast, I thought, looking up at the window again. 

Crabbe got off me. "Well?" 

"Yeah right, like a little pain will make me ditch my friends," I said, smirking. Draco smirked back. 

"Okay boys, do what you want," At that point, all the other boys looked like Christmas came early. I closed my eyes waiting for more pain, but it never came. I heard one of the older boys fall to the ground and another gasp in shock. I opened my eyes. Huge rocks, some the size of a wizard, came floating through the air and hitting the boys around. I looked back up and saw Dug, Treg, and Flare moving their arms, which directed the rocks. 

Now Malfoy was off my feet as he ran from rock. I floated up to the window and smiled at the destructive trio. Flare looked absolutely ecstatic with his red hair glowing. Treg's eyes looked totally focused and Dug's golden brown hair flung all over the place as he moved his hands as fast as he could. 

"Ok guys, that's enough," I heard Rena say. "We're going to have to take care of them all when they make it up here." 

"Then we don't wanna be here when they come up. Serenity, are you okay now?" I asked looking down at the boys as they watch the rocks fly away into the Forbidden Forest. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said getting up, though still a little wobbly. As if getting up were an alarm, Madam Pomfrey came straight out of her office. 

"What are you doing? You still need rest and-" 

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey. Please let me go," Serenity asked. 

Although reluctantly, Madam Pomfrey agreed and went back in her office. 

"Let's get out of here," Serenity said charging to the door, forgetting about her leg. 

"Better hurry," Treg said looking down. "Those boys just went in the building." 

"Thank you, guys. I owe you one," I called back to the six elves, which scattered once we left. 

We ran down the corridor, forgetting any of our injuries and stopped a floor down. 

"This is going to be some year," Serenity said catching her breath. Suddenly Draco and his scarred gang come around the corner as they head for the Wing. 

"You!" Draco practically yells. "Let's get them!" 

I turned to Serenity as she does the same. "If we can survive it." 

"Yeah," Serenity says turning back from where we came. "Let's get outta here!" 

We race down the hall getting distance between us and the bruised gang behind. "I guess it's safe to say I won't be bored this year. Wonder if anything really exciting will happen this year." 

_Disclaimer: Liz and the house elves belong to me. Serenity Silverwing belongs to my friend Ani whose authoress name on FF.N is Tes-sama. Everything else belongs to the great JKR! I bow at her feet._


End file.
